Forbidden Love
by XxFire AngelXx
Summary: After being heartbroken by Edward, Bella decides to return back to her home. Where she has a twin brother and secrets that could get her into a lot of trouble. But what she never expected was to fall in love again, with a charming prince by the name of Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so i really love merlin and the characters of merlin as well so that's how this story came around. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin / Twilight characters at all. :D**

**Title: Forbidden Love**

**Rated: T - Just some heated kisses, and loving touches :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1<strong>

"You…Don't…Want…Me…" I whisper. My love of my life didn't want me. My legs start to shake and give out.

"No I don't want you." He says. He gives me one last look and then he is gone. After awhile I get up and start walking back to Charlie's home. It took awhile but I finally got to the edge of the forest and cop cars were every where. I role my wet eyes typical Charlie taking everything overboard.

Charlie looked up as I came into view. "Call off the Search.. We found her." He pulls me into a hug. " God Bells I was worried sick.. where were you?" I shrug and say. "Charlie.. I want to go home." He nods "Alright, I will call up Renee…" I interrupted him shaking my head. "No. I am going HOME." Emphasizing the word home.

His mouth makes the shape of a 'O'. "I understand." He says sadly. I walk into the house while Charlie is getting rid of everyone. I go up stairs changing into a pair of black trousers and a white camisole. I kneel beside my bed taking out a box full of the things I would need and put it one the bed. Opening the box, I took out my black sword belt putting it around my waist. Next I took my sac out. I looked in making sure everything was there : clothes, money, and jewels. I look at the last item in the box, my sword.

At the top of the sword was a crown shape, the handle was silver, shaped like a cross with a cool design etched into it, and red jewels on it. And then on the blade was a neat swirl design. I loved my sword, my mother had it, my real mother. She gave it to me when I decided I was leaving.

You see I am not from this world or time. I was born in the medieval time. And I am not normal. I am a Sorceress which is forbidden from where I come from. I cast spells, I like being different, but sometimes it's not good to be different. I walk over to the mirror I close my eyes and let the words come to me. "quondam mihi , iam diversus , votum futurus idem eadem idem iterum."

I open my eyes and smile it was the real me again. My hair going back to it's original color a really dark brown almost black, my skin turning only a tint darker, my eyes went from brown to blue-ish- gray eyes. A low whistle sounded behind me. I turn around there stood Charlie. "You look good Bella." Smiling sadly. I go over and pull him into a hug, his arms wrapping around me awkwardly "I'm gonna miss you Bells." Traitor tears went down my face. "I'm gonna miss you to Charlie, but it's time for me to go."

He nods and lets me go "I will think of something to tell everyone." I nod and pick up my sac. We walked downstairs and I go stand in the middle of the living room, Charlie was standing in the door way. I take a deep breath and say "mihi tergum ut meus exemplar vicis , vicis of pugna quod rex rgis , ut meus preteritus , meus domus , meus vita."

It felt as if my head was spinning, the living room was swirling around and around. I close my eyes to help the dizziness and then sounds coming in the distance, sounds of hooves. I open my eyes and look around. I was in a forest. I was home. Smiling I pick up my sac and start walking down the path hoping to come across a village soon. I heard the hooves hit the ground very close to me. Then two young man were in front of me looking at me curiously. I smile "Hello do you know where the closest village is?" The boy smiles and nods, " Yah it is a few miles to the left." Pointing behind him. I nod my thanks and pull up my sac taking a few coins out handing them my thanks. I start walking down the path they pointed to. Listing off the things in my head I needed as I went.

I need some food, and a horse that was for sure. A half an hour later I arrived in town going to the market and bought some food. Then I headed over to the stables, I walked into the stables observing the all the horses there were many horses all very beautiful. "Hello miss, can I help you?" The old man said. "I'm looking for a fast horse, one that can travel great distances." He clicks his tongue and nods his head, "I believe I have just the horse for you, miss."

He walks to the end of the stables and I follow. In the last stall was the most beautiful white horse I ever saw. "She's a beauty I believe and fast too." He says. I rub my hands smoothly down her nose. "How much?" I say to him not taking my eyes off the horse. " It's a high price miss…" I interrupt him. "How much?". He sighs and says, " 200 shillings, miss." I nod my head, "I will take her, how much would it be including tackles, and the saddle." I look at him. His eyes were wide, he must be thinking it would be to much for me to pay. "It would then come to 350 shillings, miss." I nod my " I will take it all."

He grabs the horse from the barn and then starts running around getting everything ready for me. I walk to the door that led out of the stables and stood there watching the scenery, people bustling around, children playing the street, I smile because I was truly where I was meant to be. "Miss she is ready." The old man says. I pull my sac of coins out of the bag and count out the 350 shillings. After paying him I grab the horses reigns and pull her out of the stables. Looking her over I nod liking what I see, she was in a black saddle and it looked good on her.

Putting my bag into the saddle bags, I shift my black belt that held my sword around a little so it would be more comfortable to ride. I climb up into the saddle. I already had the perfect name to the horse picked out. "Are you ready to ride out Starflare?" She just neighs. I kick her sides and we head out.

I already to my destination, Camelot. I was finally going to see my brother, yes I have a brother a twin brother to be exact, Merlin was his name. He was like me a Sorcerer, he had the same hair color and eye color as me. But not the same personality…Thank whoever for that. Merlin had a nice personality, even though he still could be annoying. And always reminded he was the older brother, just because he was born first. I shake my head at the thought.

It was a two days ride to Camelot from what it looked liked on the map. I had stopped at nightfall needing to plan the route I would take and to sleep. I was eating the bread I had bought at the market and was looking at the map, the fire crackling beside me. After deciding to take the route through forests and avoid villages I laid back on my blankets looking up at the stars I missed so much.

The reason why I left was because of how magic was forbidden here. I was tired of living a lie so I decide to leave all entirely. That's how I ended up in the future. Even though humans still didn't know of magic or anything supernatural it felt good being there. Charlie took me in when he saw me and I couldn't just not, not tell him my secret let's just say he looked liked he would go into shock. I close my eyes knowing I need the sleep and drift off thinking what tomorrow.

I liked the choice of the route I took by the looks of things I would be arriving in Camelot a little before evening. I practiced my magic on the way there summoning the elements, shifting weather, anything I could think of. I also talked to Starflare, I was lonely don't judge me. I smiled as I thought of what Merlin will think when I arrive. I also wondered what life would be like there. I knew what it would be different from my home Ealdor where my mother still lived. I could imagine it in my mind, a beautiful castle, and the village full of people. I sighed at the thought

The only time I stopped was to have lunch, and to get a drink by a spring. It was evening now and I knew I was going to be In Camelot soon, because I saw the peaks of the castle. When It fully came into view I was in awe, the castle was breathtaking, what I always dreamed of. I smiled because I had made it, to my new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it as much as i loved writing it<strong>

**Plz Review **

**xx Angel xx**

**Pictures of :  
>Horse<br>Clothes  
>Sword<br>Saddle are on my profile :)**

**Translation for Magic ( I didn't know what the language they used so i used a different language :D)**

**'quondam mihi , iam diversus , votum futurus idem eadem idem iterum' - **Once me, now different, wish to be the same again  
><strong>'mihi tergum ut meus exemplar vicis , vicis of pugna quod rex rgis , ut meus preteritus , meus domus , meus vita.' - <strong>take me back to my original time, times of castle and battle, to my past, my home, my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin / Twilight characters at all. :D**

**Title: Forbidden Love**

**Rated: T - Just some heated kisses, and loving touches :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I kicked Starflare forward entering the gates. The two men that guarded the gate nodded to me and let me pass without a struggle. I looked around people were bustling around getting everything that needed to get done before supper. People would stop what they were doing and look at me before continuing on. I smiled and waved a small wave.

I stopped Starflare anytime little children would be chasing each other in front of her. I smiled I was right it was everything I dreamed of. I came into the court yard where I saw Merlin it looked like he was fetching water.

I dismount my horse and go stand right behind him. "Hello kind sir, is it possible for me to cut in front of you I had a long journey and I'm quite thirsty." I say smiling. "Ahh, sure." He says and turns to look at me.

"Bella." He says enthusiastically. He pulls me into a hug. "I missed you brother." I whisper in his ear hugging him back hard. "Where have you been?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders, " Here, there, every where." I say.

He laughs and shakes his head, " I still want to hear of your adventures my little sister." He says. " Merlin you are not older just because you were born first." I grumble out. He then retorts, " Yes I am." And he smiles. I just shake my head, " I need to take Starflare to the stables I will see you in a little bit."

He nods and leans down to give me a kiss on the cheek. " I will find you and take you to where I stay, where shall we meet?" I think a moment, " We can meet here that will be fine." I answer. He grabs his bucket of water and leaves into the castle. I grab Starflare and take her towards the stable.

**Arthur's POV**

Where in the world is he? I give him one simple task and he can't finish it. I get up and walk to the window that overlooked the court yard and the well. I was shocked at what I saw Merlin was down there talking to a girl….a girl. And what I saw next was even more unbelievable he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Who was she?

I go sit down cleaning my swords wondering who she was. Merlin came in carrying the water bucket. "Sorry it took so long." He says. I look at him like a stranger. "Ah Merlin?" He hums giving me the ok to ask him the question. "Who was the girl in the court yard with you?" I ask. He looks up at me shocked. "Umm…. No one." He says quickly.

Was he embarrassed. "Merlin you don't have to be embarrassed…..do you want to court her?" I ask. His face turned from shocked to horror in a second. "I can't do that." He says. I am confused, "Why not, will her father or mother not approve, is she not eligible?" He lets go a sigh, "Arthur, I can't court her because…. She is my sister, my twin sister to be exact."

I froze my movements from cleaning my sword, " You have a sister?" I ask and he nods his head going back to his work. " Why have you not mentioned her before?" I ask. Merlin smiles and big smile, " My sister, I haven't seen her in awhile and it was no ones business to know about her." Giving me a look.

I nod in understanding. " Alright I just wanted to know who she was." He nods and gets back to what his was doing. She was pretty even if I just saw the back of her.

**Bella's POV**

I was waiting out in the court yard waiting for Merlin to return for me. I was playing my bags strap. "Sorry I took so long Bella." I look up and smile at Merlin, " I wasn't waiting long." I say. He takes my hand and pulls me through the castle. I look at him confused, "You live in the castle?" I ask. He nods," Yes I am the prince's servant." My mouth takes on a 'O' shape.

He pulls me to a wooden door and opens it. "Gaius we have a guest." He says and shuts the door behind us. "Who is it?" Gaius says coming out from a room. I smile when he looks up. "Bella." The old man says. "Hi Gaius, it has been along time since we last saw each other." I say smiling as he came over and gave me a hug.

"Yes long time indeed dear child, you have grown and look very much like your mother." He says smiling pulling himself away from me. We go and sit at the small table. Merlin was the first to speak. "So where have you been?" I let a deep sigh "It all started when…" I told them how tired I was of hiding my true self, Merlin agreeing with me. I told them about going to the future or different dimension to escape this place. Gaius had many questions about that.

I told them about Charlie, The Cullen's, I even told them the Cullen's secret. "Wait vampires, as in creatures that suck blood from humans." Gaius says. I shake my head and tell them what vampires were like there. I told them about Edward and what happened on my 18th birthday. Lets just say Merlin was livid when he heard what Edward did.

"He hurt you." Merlin says very angry. I move my hair out of my face and nod. Gaius must have seen the tired look on my face. "Merlin I believe your sister needs sleep that is enough for tonight." Merlin nods and grabs my bag taking me to his room. "You will take the bed." He says.

And I shake my head, "No Merlin I will not take your bed." He looks at me and says," Yes Bella you will." We banter back and forth till I win. "Fine." He huffs and then says, "But if you feel you need the bed you will wake me and I will sleep on the floor." I nod my head and lay on the blankets he set up on the floor

"Aren't you going to change." He asks. "No, I will need to go to a seamstress to get a few more clothes, I only have one dress and a lot of men's clothing." I say smiling up at him. He nods and lays back on his bed. I was so tired I fell right to sleep and didn't have a single dream.

I woke up to Merlin moving around. I pull my self up looking around. "Merlin?" He looks at me with a sorry look on his face. "Sorry Bella, did I wake you?" I shake my head and say no. "What are you doing?" I ask. "I have the prince's chores." I think for a second. "Can I come along?" He looks at me confused, "Are you sure you want to?" I shrug my shoulders "Sure, why not." I say with a smile. "Alright get dressed and quickly." He leaves so I can change.

I grab my bag and pull out the one dress I own. It was sky blue made of velvet and when I put it on the shoulder part came just up half way up my shoulder. It had a white belt type thing on the waist and there was a white 'V' on the dress at the bottom all the way up to the middle of my waist. It was very pretty.

I comb my fingers through my hair as I walk out of the room. Merlin was waiting my the door all antsy. He looks up and smiles. We walk down the hall ways to the Prince's room. Merlin opened it "Good morning Arthur." Prince Arthur mutters something. I walk in and see Prince Arthur still in bed, and getting out.

I put his breakfast on the table and pour the water into his goblet. I heard an intake of breath and look up. There stood Arthur in all is handsome glory. I smile "Good morning your highness." I say. He smiles a dazzling smile. "Good morning and you are?" Merlin steps in before I can say anything. " Arthur this is my sister Bella." Arthur grabs my hand from where he was sitting and put a light kiss on it I look down blushing.

"Please call me Arthur." I saw Merlin frowning. I wonder what was wrong with him. "So you travel around, doesn't that get dangerous because you are a women?" Arthur asks. For a moment a flash of anger goes through me but then I tell myself he knows nothing of me. " No, I am skilled in swordsmanship." He choked on his breakfast, and Merlin quickly asks if he was alright.

"You know how to fight." He says. I nod slightly confused was it a bad thing, "Yes, I am good at it, I was trained by a very good fighter." I say smiling proud of myself. Then I think of what time of day it was. "Sorry Merlin, Arthur but I must go, I have things to do today." I say smiling. "Goodbye Bella it was nice meeting you." Arthur says smiling the most beautiful smile I ever saw. I shake my head of that thought. Merlin told my good by and I was on my way.

Walking down the halls I thought to myself. Arthur was handsome, charming, funny, and….and unavailable. He was the Prince after all and we couldn't be together. And besides he wouldn't want someone plain and ordinary like me anyways. My smile turned into a sad frown as I walked in the endless halls.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it<strong>

**Plz Review :)**

**xx Angel xx **

**Blue Dress is on my Profile :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone i hope you like the third chapter to Forbidden Love. **

**Gwen comes into this chapter. **

**Oh yah i don't own anything, nada, zip. :D**

**Title: Forbidden Love**

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The next day I was getting ready to go see the seamstress. Dressing in men's black trousers, and a green camisole I walk out into where Gaius is. I walk over grabbing some breakfast and eat quickly so I can get out.

"Gaius?" I ask saying his name. He looks up at me and smiles, "Yes Bella, what can I do for you?" I play with my fingers figuring out how to say this, I mean he already has to deal with my brother. Would he bother wanting to teach me?

"Umm… I was wondering…since you are mentoring Merlin, could you mentor me?…but only if you want to, if not I understand." I say to him. He looks at me for a moment and nods his head, "Bella you are like Merlin, of course I will teach you."

I get up from my chair and hug him, "Well I must be off, I need to get more clothes, I don't have much." I say grabbing my money pouch and start heading out. "Very well just be back for dinner." Gaius says.

Walking through the gravel streets people would stop and stare at me, women would give me glares, and men would give me lustful stares. I walk into the seamstresses shop. The women at the wooden desk looks up from her stitch work and smiles "Hello miss what can I do for you?"

I smile back and point at my clothes, "Well you see I don't own many dresses because of my travels and I plan on staying here for awhile, I stay at the castle, so I need more appropriate clothes." I answer her. She looks my up and down and tuts her tongue.

"Yes well, we will need to measure you, what is it that you will all need." I think of the list I made in my head. "I need casual dresses, special occasion dresses, maybe a mourning dress." I say. She nods her head writing this all down on parchment paper. I then add to the list, " I also need nightgowns, and cloaks." I say ending my list.

"Alright, this will all come to 300 shillings." She says smiling. I grab my pouch and count out the shillings plus some extra shillings and hand them to her. "When do you believe you will have them done by lady…" I trail off not knowing her name. She smiles "Lady Violet, and I would say a days time, because of the extra shillings, I will work hard." I thank her and leave.

Next I head over to the Jewelers shop and walk in. I look around I need some circlets, and bracelets. I look to the more expensive circlets. "Hello my lady what is it that I can help you with?" I look up to see a old man standing by the old oak desk. "I am looking for circlets and bracelets, money doesn't mean anything." I say smiling

He goes behind his desk and takes out all types of circlets and bracelets nestled in there compartments. "Come have a look." He says with a bright smile. He told me the more beautiful circlets are 70 shillings and the bracelets 50 shillings. I picked out four circlets and four bracelets.

The first circlet chose had a swirl design with a green gem in the middle. The second had almost the same swirl design but with a white gem instead. The third circlet was made up of gold leafs. And the last one was a silver heart design with a dangling black gem. They were very beautiful.

Next is the 4 bracelets I chose. The first had a criss - cross pattern with a green gem. The second was a silver bracelet and Celtic designs on it. The third had a leaf design with a big black gem on it. And the last bracelet had a heart in the middle a chain connecting to the bracelet and at the end of the chain is a ring that goes on my finger.

"Is that all m' lady?" The Jeweler asks. I smile and nod my head. "It all costs 480 shillings m' lady." He says smiling. He wraps up the jewelry in a brown paper and hands it to me offering a nice day. I walk back to the castle after my morning in town. Merlin was eating lunch it looked like. "Hi Merlin how was your morning?" I ask. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Did you get what you needed?" He asks me. I nod, "Yes my dresses will be done by tomorrow, I can't wait to see how they turned out." "Do you want to help with chores again?" Merlin asks reluctantly. I smile and nod. I couldn't wait to see Arthur again. I wounder why merlin was so reluctant to ask though.

Arthur was sitting at the table eating dinner while Merlin was shining his boots and I was cleaning and readying his bed. "Bella why are you wearing men's clothes again?" Arthur asked. I giggle and answer him, "I just went to the seamstress today to get appropriate cloths while I am here?" "Oh, how long do you plan on staying in Camelot?" He asks. "My, My Lord you are full of questions." I say looking up at him smiling.

He blushes and before he says anything I say, " I do not know yet." I say smiling at him. He then drops the subject.

Sleeping that night was full of dreams with Arthur. He was every where I turned. He was saying something but it was to far away for me to hear. I would ask him what he said but yet I could still not hear anything.

I was eating breakfast with Gaius and Merlin. Gaius was teaching us about a special plant that if you mix it with the right ingredients, you will get a colored dye type of potion.

After breakfast I left to the village. I walk into the seamstresses shop smiling. Lady Violet was behind the old desk working on something but looks up when she hears me approach. "Hello miss, I assume your are here to pick up your dresses." She says. I smile and nod, "Yes, you assumed right." I say.

She gathers my dresses, nightgowns and cloaks. She separates them into three separate piles to wrap. With my three packages in hand I left thanking her on my way out. I walk quickly through the crowded streets to get back my home to see what she did for me. I wasn't really watching where I was going so I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh…miss I am so sorry." The women says picking up my packages. When I stand I was looking into the eyes of women that had dark skin, brown/black hair, and dark eyes. "No it is my fault I was not watching where I was going." I say smiling, and she smiles back at me. "I am sorry for intruding, but how do you know Merlin, I see you hang around him a lot." She says with a little jealousy.

Did this lady like my brother. I smile at the thought. "I am Bella, Merlin's sister." Her eyes widen in recognition. "Oh I never knew Merlin had a sister, I am Gwenavire, but call me Gwen." I smile and say, "It is a pleasure to meet you." She nods.

"Do you need help with those?" She asks pointing to my packages. I look down I did need help, my hands were really full. I nod and hand her a brown package. We were laughing when we entered into my home. Gaius looked up from his work looking startled, "Ah…Gwen I see you met Bella." She nods and smiles. "Oh, and Bella while you were out I took delivery to get a bed ready for you." He points at a door that was never there before. I look at him confused. " It use to be a storage." He states. "Oh Gaius you did not need to do that." I say. "Do not worry I needed a new place for most of the things in there anyway." he says smiling.

Gwen and I walk into the room. There was a cot pushed up against the wall in the right corner. A desk and chair were sitting in front of the bed and a Mirror hung up on the wall. A large dresser was up against the left wall. And up against the right wall was a chess with a lantern sitting upon it. For a storage it was quite big.

"It's nice." I state and Gwen nods in agreement. We set the packages down and we start unfolding them. I heard Gwen gasp, I look up and see she had one of my dresses in hand. "How can you afford this, I mean Merlin said you all lived on a farm and were…" She trails off blushing and looking down. "Gwen you said nothing wrong, you are right how can I afford this, well I traveled and I helped people with hard things, I got paid well."

She giggles and says, "I can see that." We hung up all my dresses which I counted to be about 10 plus the one I own. She liked my night gowns as well, putting them in the one cuboard at the top of the large two door dresser. I took the black and red cloaks and put them along side my dresses.

I looked back at my desk to see Gwen admiring my jewelry. " They are pretty aren't they?" I say. "Yes they are beautiful." I head and open the chess that held my pack I pull out a black box looking in I found what I was looking for. I pull out a necklace that had a beautiful swirl design and two emerald gems one on top and the other dangling on the bottom.

"Gwen I know we are going to be great friends and maybe sisters one day." Enfasizing the last few words. She was about to ask what I meant when I said, "I know how you feel about my brother, and I have a feeling he might like you as well." Then I say, "So I want you to have this." I say holding up the necklace to her. She gasps, "It's beautiful, but it looks to valuable for me to have and expensive."

I shake my head, "No Gwen it was made for you, this was a gift to me when I helped someone, I have more jewelery than I want please take it." I say putting it into her hands.

She yanks me into a hug, "Thank you, you are to kind." She says. I hug her back just as hard. She was the first to pull back, "I must be going I need to make my father lunch, I will see you again?" She asks. I nod my head and told her of course.

After she left I wondered around the castle and stumbled upon the library. There was a old man sitting at a wooden table looking through books. I missed earth only because they had all very good classics that I will dearly miss. Walking around I again wasn't paying attention and ran into someone and stumbled to the ground.

"Sorry, I am really sorry." I say looking up to the person I ran into and was momentarily shocked. There stood Arthur with worry etched into his face. "Bella are you alright?" He offers his hand helping me up. "I am sorry, this is the second time today." I mumble and he chuckles. "No, it is my fault I should have gotten out of your way when I realized you weren't paying attention." He says I blush at his comment.

"Well if you will excuse me." I say stepping around him walking down the long halls of book shelves. He runs to catch up with me, "What are you looking for?" He asks wondering. I shrug and say what ever catches my interest. I look up at him and see him look at me with wondering eyes.

"I must be going." He says. I must have been day dreaming because the way he said that it sounded like he did not want to go. But why would he want that I am nothing special. "Of course do not let me keep you waiting." I say smiling and turn back to the shelves looking at the books. I felt him still standing there for a moment before leaving. I let out a deep sigh

**Arthur's POV**

As I walked out of the library all I thought about was Bella. She consumed my thoughts and my dreams. She was Merlin's sister for God sake. Why was she so special? Maybe because she was beautiful, smart.

No I should not be thinking of her that way. It was not proper, but she was she did things no women would dare think of. She traveled by herself, possibly hunted by herself, she spoke what she thought should be said. And she didn't treat me as prince, she treated me like a regular person.

Did I fancy her? No not possible I have only known her for a short while. I shake my head she confused me. What was I feeling? I sigh I wish I knew.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it <strong>

**Plz Review**

**xx Angel xx**

**Also the Circlets and Bracelets are on my profile (including the one Bella gave to Gwen) **

**The dresses will come later unless you want to see them now just review and tell me :D**

***You are probably wondering how Bella was able to afford everything, while like it said in the story she helped people but she also did missions, tracked people, helped the Lord's of some lands as well and they payed her in coins, jewels, and anything else she sold some of the jeweler for money and that gave her alot of money***


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have started a Timeline for all of my stories so i hope i keep up on it. Well i hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Title : Forbidden Love**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/ Merlin. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I woke up this morning breathing hard. I had another dream about Arthur Pendragon I do not know how much more my brain can take with thinking about him. He is different, special in a way. Gah.. I wish I knew how I felt about him. I knew I liked him a lot. But was it more than that?

I wash my face with the bowl of hot water that was on my desk. I am glad that Gaius made the storage room into a bedroom for me. Even though I never complained to Merlin about sleeping on the floor I was glad to finally have my own bed.

I changed into the white and blue dress that had puffy sleeves that only went to my elbow. Then I put on my silver Celtic bracelet. I wasn't going to wear any of my circlets because I thought that would be to fancy for just a casual day as today.

Walking out of my room I saw Merlin sitting at the wooden table with a green blanket wrapped around his hunched body. "Merlin what's wrong?" I ask going up to him.

He sniffs a little bit and then coughs. "Merlin is sick, I told him not to be out in that heavy pour of rain but does he listen." Gaius says coming up behind me with a small bottle in his hand and hands it to Merlin. "Take this you should feel better by tomorrow." Gaius says and goes off to do what ever he was doing before.

"No, I need to take care of Arthur's chores." He says and then coughs heavily. I shake my head. "No, Merlin you are to stay here you are sick." I say. He gives me the look our mother used to give me when I was being stubborn. "I need to take care of…." I cut him off.

"No I will take care of Arthur's chores you just rest." I say giving him the eye. He nods and eats the rest of his soup.

Arthur wasn't in his room so I assumed that he had something to do. I set what was supposed to be his breakfast on the table and got to work. I first made the bed and cleaned the floors with the broom. I was gathering his clothes and about to walk out the door when Arthur walked in.

I jumped startled. "Arthur you gave me a fright." I say looking at him. He gives me a smile. "I am sorry Bella I did not mean to frighten you." He looks around and then looks back at me. "Where is Merlin?"

"Merlin is sick, he went out in that down pour." I shake my head at my brother's stupidity. "Ah, I see." Arthur says. After that it was a awkward silence. "I should.." "Do you want to…" I smile when we spoke at the same time. "You can go first." I say.

He breathes in "Would you like to accompany me on a ride?" He asks then looks down shy. I snapped out of my shock state from what he asked and answered, "I would love to."

He nods his head and tells me to meet him out by the path that leads out into the forest. I go to the wash house to hand the washers Arthur's clothes then go to the stables. The stable boy leads me to my horse and he got her ready. I hand him a couple shillings that I always kept with me just incase of emergencies and grab the reigns. I rub Starflare's nose "I missed you my friend." I say and walk to the path I was to meet Arthur at.

I saw him standing by his horse looking him over. "That is a fine horse you have." I say to him up from my horse. He smiles up at me. "And that is the beautiful horse in all the land just like the lady who sits upon her." He compliments. I look down and blush at what he said.

He clears his throat, "Are you ready to go?" He asks clearly uncomfortable by the silence. I look up and nod.

We rode far out into the thick forest. "Why do you travel alone?" Arthur asks breaking the silence in the air. I look at me startled by his question. No one has ever asked that before. I smile, " I don't know why, I have traveled by myself for along time I never noticed." I answer.

He looks ahead and thinks for a moment, "Where did you learn to fight?" He had many questions so I decided to tell him my story. "How about I tell you the whole story of why I travel alone and how I learned to fight." I say and look to him for a answer. He nodded his agreement and stopped his horse and I followed suit.

I looked around we were in a field there was a pond that had a waterfall going into it. It was beautiful. He noticed my gawking and says, " This is where I come to get away and think." I nod and dismount my horse, tied her up and went to sit down my the pond.

I start my story when he comes to sit next to me. " I lived in a small poor village and I guess you could say I wanted to get away. Life there wasn't so hard when Merlin was around, but when he left I didn't want to be there as much as before."

I take a breath and then continue. " It was about three months after Merlin left when I couldn't take it there anymore and decided to leave. My mother, she was devastated but she knew this was what I wanted. I packed a bag and left. It was a few months after I left when I noticed I barely had any money so I started taking on small jobs. Helping people with there farming, going to the market for the elderly.

' Most gave me money but the more poor villagers gave me a place to stay for the night clothes that they didn't want, food. When I started on taking heavier jobs I got paid more on one of the jobs it ended with a fight then and there I knew that I needed someone to teach me how to fight.'

' So I went around looking for someone when I found him, he was a elderly man but he was still strong and fast. I gave him a trade I would help him with everything he need if he taught me how to become a great fighter. And that was the start of that. I became stronger and faster.

'I was happy. But the happiness ended when I went out to gather wood for the fire. When I came back to his home I found him on the forest floor dead. And I vowed I would find the man that did this.' I say looking down at my hands.

"Did you find the man that did this to him?" Arthur asks. I look to forward ringing my hands together nervously, "Yes I did."

' I found the man that did this 20 miles from his cottage I was angry so when he was not looking I stabbed him in the back he died instantly. I was not happy for what I did but as long as I got the revenge for what he did to the only man that felt like a father to me.'

After that I left, I took a job for a sheriff in a village and tracked down a man for him. Soon after that people started coming and finding me to help them find people, criminals, murders, and to even spy on someone. I started getting paid money, jewelry, clothing, and weapons.'

' I started to be happy again. I was helping people but I wasn't happy enough so I left, and went somewhere would no one would find me.'

I sigh, "So now you know my whole life story." I was upset that I lied to him about where I went but he would burn me at the stake if he knew.

"Thank you for telling me." He says with a smile. I give him a smile back.

We rode back the way we came and parted our ways there when I told him I had things to do in the village. I put Starflare back in the stable and promise her I will ride her more often and then left to the village. I was going to see Gwen who I hadn't seen in a while.

She was surprised when I knocked on her door. "Bella what are you doing here?" She asks. I smile when I see she is wearing the necklace I gave her. " I came to see you I haven't seen you in a while." I say smiling.

She invites me in and makes me tea. "How have you been?" I ask. "Good, how is Merlin?" She asks shyly. I knew my brother would be brought up. "Actually he is sick today." She looks alarmed by what I say. " Will he be alright?" she asks. I smile at her concern for my brother, oh yes I would be playing match maker. "He will be fine he is just coughing and has a small fever." I answer.

We talked for about another hour when I decide it is time to go. I hug her and leave.

I was walking through the castles halls going to see how my brother was doing when I was stopped by a sickly sweet voice. "Excuse me?" A women behind me asks. I turn around, "Yes?" I say. Looking at her. The women had brown hair cascading down her back, green eyes, and pale looking skin.

She smiles a smile that sends shivers down my back. " I have seen you walk around the castle and was wondering who you are." She says. I didn't want to answer her because she unnerved me but I knew that would be rude. "I am Bella, Merlin's sister." I answer then ask, "And you are?" She looks confused for a moment then answers, " I am Morgana." She excuses her self then leaves without even a nice to meet you.

So that was Morgana, I did not like her. She gave me this feeling like I was unsafe.

When I got back to the place where I lived and went to check on Merlin. I smile when I see him laying in his bed looking really bored. "It's your fault, you know." He looks up and glares at me.

"How was today?" he asks. I shrug my shoulders and bring him his soup Gaius gave me before to bring to him, " It was alright." I say. I tended to my brother then told him I must leave to get Arthur his dinner.

I walked in and said, "Arthur I brought your dinner." I looked up and almost dropped the food. Arthur was just in pants and that was all, I quickly turn around. " I am sorry I should have knocked." I say and felt my cheeks heating up

" Bella it is alright. I am desent now." He says. I turn around with a deep blush on my cheeks and put his dinner on the table.

Forgetting what happened he started talking to me. He asked me about my travels, what life was like. I believe we talked most of the night until I told him I was tired. He looked sad that I was going but let me leave.

I walk into the room and saw Gaius waiting up. "Bella you were gone long, is everything alright?" he asks raising a eyebrow. I nod and told him I was tired.

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and Arthur on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoy it<strong>

**Plz. Review (that would be really awesome)**

**xx Angel xx**

**Her dress that she wore is on my profile :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soo soo sorry it took so long to put up but here is chapter. I won't be able to update much anymore because school is starting soon and i need to concentrate on that but i will try my best.**

**This chapter took forever because it is from one of the episodes and i tried to follow it as best as i could.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilignt/ Merlin at all in anyway**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

It has been a month since I have come to Camelot. And Arthur and I have become really close since then.

Today Merlin was doing Arthur's chores because I told him I was going out. I dressed in my green floor length dress that had a gold belt around it and put on my gold leaf circlet. I left saying a quick good bye to Gaius and headed towards the fields.

I wanted to practice my magic today. I made a fire and watched the smoke rise up into the sky hoping no one would come so I wasn't revealed.

I close my eyes and say, " Fumus Amoveo." I look and watched the smoke move and twist in different directions.

I then say, "Ventus Ocius." I smile as the magic works easily and do a small giggle. And I do one last spell, " Incendia Maior." I say and watched the fire explode into a large mass.

I left after that going to the castle. When I was about to walk up to the steps up to the castle. Gwen stopped me, "Bella everyone is wanted in the King's court." I have heard of people being called in to the court but never heard of him calling most of the whole castle into the court. This could not be good.

I have never seen the King before and you would think that this was crazy because I have been here for almost a month. He was sitting in the chair in the middle with Arthur at his right and Morgana on his left.

People were gathered around and a women shaking with tears in her eyes stand before him. "What have you seen?" King Uthar asks. The women looks at him and says with a shake in her voice, "I saw sorcery… the smoke…. Red eyes…. Scary red eyes." She cries out and collapses on the ground.

I was standing next to Merlin and Gaius when she said this and the both of them look at me. I cast my eyes down ashamed. Someone had seen me and they reported it to the king.

The king then stands up saying. "Camelot has been plagued by magic for to long." All was quiet for a moment then he says in a loud voice. "Call for the witch finder." I saw Morgana's eyes widen. What did she have to be afraid of? She was in no danger, I was the one who did magic.

Gaius herded me and Merlin back to our place. Shutting the door and locking it. "What is the witch finder?" I ask Gaius in a quiet voice. "The witch finder is an experienced man who is trained to find sorcerers." He says. Tears start coming down my face.

"I'm sorry Gaius, I didn't know, I thought no one was around." I kept saying I was sorry. He walks up to me pulling me into a hug. "Bella we will make everything alright again. I promise." I nod.

He lets me go and looks to Merlin, "Merlin I want you to take the magic book and hide it where no one will ever believe to look." Merlin nods grabs the book and goes to hide it. He then looks back at me, "Bella I need your help to hide everything that could be involved with magic do you understand." I nod and set to work hiding anything that would bring suspicion.

When Merlin comes back from hiding the book Gaius says one more thing. "I want both of you to not say a word when the witch finder comes do you understand?" We both nod in agreement. I was scared I had given both Merlin and I away with my foolishness.

The witch finder came the following day. Everyone was gathered in the court room. He walked in and stood before the King and said, "Can you smell it?…"That smell?" "The stench of Sorcery?"

The king stands up and walks up to him," Aredian, welcome." Aredian inclines his head to the king, "King Uthar I am glad to be at your aquatints." He says smiling. The king dismisses the rest of us. I shake as I walk back to my home.

I sat at the table staring at nothing, fearing what might happen. I felt arms wrap around me. "Bella I am worried about you?" I look up at Merlin with tears streaking down my face.

"Merlin,….Merlin I'm scared." I say and a sob comes out. He pulls me into a hug rocking me back and forth like our mother used to do when she tried to console me when something went wrong.

"Bella, I will protect you, I promise nothing will go wrong." I look up at him smiling. There was a knock at the door Gaius opened the door and there stood the witch finder Aredian. He told Gaius something and Gaius looks back at us and nods before following the witch finder out. I look at Merlin concerned but he looked just as concerned.

Later in the day when Gaius came back from his talk with Aredian we all went to the court yard. We weren't there long when all of a sudden Aredian turned up. "Hello Gaius, Merlin." He says smiling to them. Gaius acknowledges him with an incline of his head. Then the Witch Finder turns to me, "And who is this young lady?" He asks with a creepy smile.

Merlin edges toward me slightly, "This is Bella my twin sister." He answers with a glare. Aredian's smile gets bigger and makes a slight bow , "It is a pleasure to meet you, miss." He says.

I nod. "I have not come here for pleasantries I am afraid. I want to see Merlin and Bella in my chambers in one hour, good day." After saying that he turns around and leaves.

To say that hour was feeling like forever would be an understatement. My hands were shaking with the fear of what he might find out. Gaius was instructing us on what to say and what not to say but I was to scared to listen.

When it was time to go Merlin and I went swiftly through the castle to Aredian's chambers. Merlin knocked lightly on the door probably hoping the witch finder wouldn't hear, but alas he did. "Come in Merlin and Bella." He says through the door. I look to Merlin but he just grabs my hand and pulls me in with him.

Aredian was sitting at a desk writing on a piece of parchment paper. He waved his hands in front of him gesturing to the two chairs, "Please take a seat." He says. We both sit in front of him our hands still held together.

"I am going to question you about what happened that day." He says and goes right in not giving us much of a choice. He asked a couple of question to both of us. "Bella the women who saw the smoke has you as a witness." He says looking me dead in the eye.

" I remember no such thing, sir." I say hoping nothing of what my eyes showed give me away to this man. He hums and writes down on his parchment again then turns to Merlin, "And where were you that day Merlin?" He asks

Merlin replies, " I was doing the chores." Aredian eyes narrowed on him, "I asked around and no one recalls seeing you." Merlin glares at him, "I was fetching something in the village for Prince Arthur." He says still glaring at the man.

"Now this is a question for both of you." He states and then goes on when we don't say anything, "Can you prove that you two aren't the ones who produced the horse in the smoke by the use of magic?" He says looking at the both of us.

Merlin and I both stay together, "No." He dismissed us both and we scurried back to our chamber. Gaius was waiting up for us when we got back in. "Are you two alright?" I just nod my head and head straight to my bed.

I didn't sleep well that night I was dreading what could possibly happen. And when I did finally sleep it was nightmares.

Waking the next morning was horrible. Merlin was standing over my bed telling me that we were summoned again to the King's court room. But this time when we were there, there were three women on there knee's in front of the king.

They told him what they saw and how horrible it was. The king looked astonished at what Aredian had dug up. "So you have found the sorcerer?" Asked the king.

Aredian shakes his head and says, "No I have found two Sorcerers." And smirks. Then declares, "My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable", Aredian points to Merlin and I, then exclaims, "It is the Twins!,... Merlin and Bella!"

"Guards hold them while we check their chambers." The king says. My face full of shock I look to Arthur and saw him looking at me with pain in his eyes. I shake my head as they drag me and my brother away.

They held us in a restraining hold while our chambers were searched. Gaius yelling at someone to be careful with something that was valuable. King Uthar stood by watching them search. When Aredian came back smiling with something in his hand.

He had and Amulet and a bracelet that looked weird with its design. The king seeing them ordered the guards to take us away. "Wait, it's mine." Gaius says. Merlin was about to say something but Gaius gave him a look.

The king looked abashed, "Gaius we have been friends for many years." Aredian interrupting, "Take them away."

Gaius looked at Aredian, "But they are mine." He says. "Yes but one was found in the girls room." He says with a evil glint in his eye and then says, "The boy is free." The guards brought Gaius and I down to the dungeons and not so nicely threw us in a cell.

When they went away I turned to Gaius, "Gaius I am sorry I got you into this mess." I say and look down ashamed at what all this has caused. Gaius puts his arm around me comforting me.

"It was not your fault my dear." He says. We heard a creaking noise and looked up and there stood Aredian behind him was two guards with chairs and ropes who he then ordered to tie us up.

I don't know how long we sat there but Aredian wouldn't give up he has been drilling Gaius for at least an hour if not more. He suddenly stops and comes over to me.

"Tell me are you a sorceress." He asks I shake my head no daring not to say anything. Suddenly I felt a sting on my cheek. He slapped me. "Are you a Sorceress, Bitch!" He screams and slaps me again harder. I felt something trickle down my head, blood.

I let out a sob. I heard the witch finder huff with angry and tell the guards to untie us and turned and left.

Gaius comes over to me and starts cleaning my wound but the tears would not stop. He pulled me close to and told me everything will be alright.

The next morning was hard. I was hungry and I needed to bathe really bad. It wasn't long before Aredian came. All he did for a moment was pace then he looked at us and he still had that smile that I wanted to smack off his face.

"You two are to be burned at the stake but do not fret because you are not the only ones that will be burned. The boy Merlin and Morgana will join you." He says smiling evilly.

"No, no I a sorceress leave my brother out of this he had nothing to do with this at all, I will go before the king and his court and confess." I cry out. Gaius then said, "I will go before the king as well leave Merlin and Morgana out of this."

Aredian nods and then leaves us.

Gaius turns to me, "Bella why would you say those things I could have told him I was involved with it all."

I shake my head at Gaius, "Because It is my punishment for almost killing the only family I have, I won't lose him."

We sat there a long time before guards came down to collect us. They walked us all the way to the court and threw us down before everyone. I looked up and saw Merlin looking at me with frightened eyes.

I then looked over to Arthur who was sitting straighter on his chair then he normally would and was looking at me, but his eyes weren't frightened nor concerned they held nothing but a mask covering up his feelings.

Gaius then speaks for the both of us, "Your majesty Bella and I are Sorcerers." After he said that I let out a quiet sob. I let the tears come again. The King stands up with no emotion on his face just like Arthur and says, "Gaius and Miss Bella you are sentenced to be burned at the stake….at dawn." He then sits down not even looking our way.

Gaius and I were yanked up onto our feet and let out and just before the door close I heard Merlin scream, "You're a liar." Oh Merlin I did this to save you please don't do anything stupid.

We were both thrown back into our cell and I landed with a thud. Moaning with pain Gaius came to check to make sure I was alright. "A bruise is forming, and there is a small cut but not to bad." He says sighing.

We weren't there long before I heard shuffling of feet. I had curled up into a ball and I look up when the shuffling got closer. There stood Merlin looking at us with so much concern. I jump up and run to the cell bars.

"Merlin." I sob out. When I was close enough he reached his hands through bars and held be even though we were separated by bars. I saw Arthur standing behind Merlin and I looked at him with so much pain in my eyes. "Merlin why are you here?" I heard Gaius ask from behind me.

Merlin lets go of me and talks to Gaius in a low voice and while they talked Arthur slowly walked up to and rested his hand on my hand that was outside of the cell. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out and then let go immediately and turned away from me.

Merlin looks at both Gaius and I and says, "I promise I will get you out of here." I shake my head at Merlin, "No Merlin you can not it is dangerous and I don't want anything happening to you." I say to him and Gaius quickly agrees.

I didn't sleep much that night and now all that was left was an hour before my death. The guards came and grabbed us and brought us out walking us to our final destination. People were already gathered around the stakes. The guards tied us up onto the stakes people had frightened eyes when they looked at us.

I then heard the order….."Burn them." I couldn't stop the tears falling down my face as I watched them start fire to the wood. I saw Gwen run up to Arthur telling him something. My breathing started to become rough and I started to cough when the smoke came into my lungs.

Then I heard someone yell, "Cut them down." I look up to the source and saw Arthur yell at the guards to cut them down, "By the order of the King cut them down." What was going on.

We were brought back down to the cells and locked up. I looked to Gaius who had an exhausted look on his face, "Gaius what is going on." I ask.

"I believe your brother did not listen." It could not have been an hour yet when the guards came down with Arthur and Merlin trailing behind with smiles on there faces. The guards let us out and Arthur said one thing that I wanted to hear, "You are free to leave."

I run out of the cell and launch myself at Merlin holding him tight, "I told you I would get you out." He says whispering in my ear. I nod my head tears running down my face.

Later that night Gaius was called to see the king and when he got back we had a nice dinner. "So all the amulets, Aredian croaking up a toad." Gaius hints to Merlin, "Was magic involved." Gaius asks. Merlin thinks for a moment, "Hmmm no." He says smiling and we all laugh.

I was back where I belong with my family.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed<strong>

**Thanks for reading**

**Plz review**

**xx Angel xx**

**The green dress and circlet are on my profile **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I know it has been so long since i put up a chapter but here it is. I really like this chapter and I think you will to.**

**I will really try and do more chapters but i can't promise.**

**Title: Forbidden Love**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/Merlin**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

One week that's how long it has been since I spoke to someone, since I lasted used magic, since I even last ate. That night after I was almost burned at the stake I made a promise to myself no more magic, none I will not risk my family like I did then. What I did was stupid I should have never used magic so close to town.

I take the blame for everything, how could I let my family down like that? "Bella what in blazes are you doing?" I look up to see Gaius staring at me like I was a nut job.

I look down to the floor that I was mopping. Since that day I tried to occupy myself with a lot of things so then I would remember so now clean a lot. "I'm mopping the floors." I say with a small voice and then turn back to my work scrubbing the floors hard.

"Bella please tell me what is wrong you have been like this for a week, you have lost weight, when is the last time you have ate?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders I didn't know when the last time I ate was.

"Your brother is worried about you." He says after a moment.

"Merlin has nothing to worry about, I'm fine Gaius." I say and then get up and empty the bucket of water then putting the bucket in a cabinet.

I hear him sigh and then leave our chambers. I knew my brother was worried about me but he didn't need to worry so much about me. I took care of myself for a long time before I came here.

Leaving my chambers I walk through the castle taking the longer ways so not to run into people. That was another thing my brother worried about I was rarely with anyone these days. And truly there was only one person I would want to be with…. Arthur.

I sigh at the thought of his name, I have missed him the most. I knew I was in love with him but I knew I couldn't be with him. He was after all the next in line to the thrown. He cannot be with someone like me… a commoner…. A witch. Someone who he despises.

"Bella what are you doing?" I look up to the person that talked to me.

"Hi Gwen I was just walking." I try my best to put on a fake smile but I knew she didn't buy it.

"Oh I have not seen much of you?" She says. Just like everyone else Gwen saw right through me. So really anything I say would be a lie so I go with the one thing that was kind of true.

"Yah, I have been busy." I say and then before she could say anything else I quickly say, "So.. How are things going with you and my brother, anything happen yet?"

She sighs and fingers the necklace I had given her the first day we met when I told her we were going to be the best of friends. And I was right we were.

"No, I don't know how much longer I can wait for him." She says sadly. Of course leave it to my oblivious brother to not see what's right in front of him.

"Just give him time, he will come around." I say. With that said she looked a little cheered up.

"Well I must go now, I have chores to do for the Lady Morgana." Gwen says and then with a quick hug she leaves.

**Arthur's POV**

Tapping my fingers on the table I was thinking. Thinking about Bella. I look up to see Merlin getting my lunch prepared.

"Merlin, if you don't mind me asking but where has your sister been? I ask hoping to get an answer. I haven't seen her around anymore. She hasn't come with her brother when he came and does the chores I tell him.

I see him tense up and for a moment I thought I had offended him by talking about his sister, but then I see the tension leave him.

"She hasn't been feeling herself lately after what happened." He says and puts my dinner down before me.

"So she hasn't been around anyone since that happened?" I ask or more like state.

He gives me this look before he answers, " Arthur why do you want to know so much about my sister?"

"Hmm oh no reason I just see less of her that is all I was just curious." I answer. But he was right why did I care so much about where his sister was, or how she was doing? Why did I care so much about her welfare?

And that little voice in my head decided to speak…because you love her. No she was a commoner, she was no one. But she was someone, she was someone very special…. to me.

She was special to me because…..because I did love her. I loved her and I was just realizing this now.

I was in love with Bella.

**Bella's POV **

I was sitting in my room before dinner pondering on what I should do. When there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I say.

Merlin comes in with a smile on his face, "hey Bella I was wondering if you wanted to come with me into the woods to practice."

When he said practice I knew right then what he meant but I couldn't. I was scared and afraid. " I… I can't Merlin… I'm sorry I have other things to do." I say getting up and putting on my black cloak walking to the door. But he stops me.

"Bella you need to stop this, nothing is going to hurt you anymore." He says trying to convince me, but I would not be convinced. I almost killed my only family with the power of magic.

" I'm not the one worried about getting hurt, I'm the one worried about almost killing my family I will not do magic ever again." I say, " I… I almost killed you, do you even know how that makes me feel, do you even know what would have happened if I lost you?" I say with small tears trickling down my face.

"It won't happen." He says.

I shake my head and pull my arm away from him walking to the door and before I left I said, " I will do Arthur's chores, you don't have to worry about them."

Shutting the door behind me I wonder why I said I would do Arthur's chores. Maybe I guess it was time to face my fears.

Knocking on Arthur's door I let out a the breath I had been holding in since I arrived in front of his door.

"Come in." Arthur calls out. I smile as I open the door it has been awhile since I last heard Arthur's voice.

"Merlin can you…" Arthur cuts off when he sees me.

"Hi, where do you want your dinner?" I ask in a small voice.

"You can…put it on the table" He says pointing at the table that had paper everywhere.

I move the papers out of the way as I set his dinner before him. I give him a small smile and then get to work cleaning everything else and getting things ready for him before he goes to sleep.

I felt his eyes on me as I worked. And soon after a while he finally broke the silence.

"Where is Merlin?" He asks. I smile always so curious he is.

"I told Merlin I would take over his chores for tonight, I was heading out anyways." I answer him with a small smile. I stoke the fire that was burning out and put another log in.

"Where were you headed to?" Arthur asks. I shrug my shoulders even I did not know where I was headed to.

I stood up, " I believe that is all, I shall go." I say and then head towards the door. Before I even got there I felt a warm hand grab my own.

"Can we go somewhere I talk I need to tell you something." He asks. I look to the floor.

" I really should go." I whisper to him.

"Please Bella, come with me?" His voice pleading with me.

It didn't take long for him to convince me, "I will come with you." I say. Right after I said that I was being pulled along.

He dragged me through all the halls and out of the castle, silently pulling me through the quiet village and out into the forest.

I dodged branches, and tried not to trip because he was pulling me so fast. " Arthur slow down." I hiss at him. Right after I said that he stopped and I almost ran into him.

Looking around I see where we stopped. It was a small clearing in the forest, there was a small pond with a waterfall flowing into it. It was glowing blue from the moon above us. It was magical.

"Where are we?" I ask walking to the front of the pond and bent down to test the water. It was warm.

I felt him come beside me. I stand back up and look at him. " We are at a place I found when I was younger, I got lost one day and I found this place, I come here to relax and get away." He says looking down at me with a gorgeous smile on his face.

Arthur grabs both of my hands and stares me intently in the eyes. "Bella I need to tell you something." He says. I smile up at him wondering what he wanted to tell me.

"Yes?" I say trying to encourage him on to tell me.

"I… Bella I.." I saw that he was struggling to tell me.

" Arthur what ever it is you can tell me." I say to him giving him a big smile.

"Bella I love you." He says. I look at him and I feel my smile slipping. He loved me… is this a good thing? Should I be happy? He is a prince.

"Arthur we can't… we can't you are a prince, a air to the throne.?" I cry out, tears coming down my face. "It is the law we can't be together." I say. He grabs my face in his hands and makes me look up to him.

"We will make it work, we won't tell anyone, it will be a secret, please I love you?" He cracks out his voice breaking. Even though he pretended he was strong that he could not be broken. Here he was breaking right in front of me.

I look at him and see him… really see him. He was looking at me with those gray blue eyes and right then I broke.

I launch my self at him wrapping my arms around his neck and kiss him. I wind my fingers through his brownish blonde hair and pull him closer to me.

I break away from him for a second and say, " I love you, I love you so much." And I see him smile at me and pull me in for another passionate kiss under the moonlit sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**Plz review!**

**xxAngelxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter of Forbidden Love. I am truly sorry it is taking me forever to write these chapters. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Merlin or Twilight**

**Title: Forbidden Love**

**Rate: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I squeal as I was chased after by Arthur in his secret meadow. For a moment I thought I was going to get away until I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I got you." He whispers into my ear sending a shiver down my back.

Spinning around I place a kiss on his lips smiling the whole time. "I see that."

He chuckles letting me go and grabbing my hand, "We should head back." He says nodding towards the castle you could see through the top of the trees.

I let out a deep sigh, "Can't we just stay here...forever."

He lets out another laugh, "I wish we could but I have duties to attend to and so do you."

I nod my head knowing he was right and we head back to the castle.

As I walk through the doors to my chamber I saw Merlin sitting in front of the door.

"Merlin, what in the world are you doing?" I ask.

He raises a eyebrow at me, "What was I doing, well you see I was waiting for my beloved sister who seems to disappear out of no where all the time, so what were you doing?"

I take off my black cloak and set it on a chair, "I was…out." I say hesitantly.

"You know I don't believe that, Bella where were you?" Merlin asks again.

I swirl around from where I was standing to look at my brother, "Why must you know now Merlin, you never wondered before when I was gone for almost three years why now?" I glare at him.

He glares back, "It's my duty to know, I am your brother, your twin."

"Leave it Merlin." I growl at him.

"Fine." He turns around and slams the door as he walks out. Sighing I go and put my cloak away in my bed chambers.

Walking out I see Gaius sitting at the table where Merlin and I were just having a heated discussion.

"You know he is just looking out for you, Bella." Gaius says.

"I know Gaius but he doesn't have to worry about me I have taken care of my self for a very long time." I say to him.

"Yes but that's his instinct, its to take care of you."

I sigh knowing he was right.

I heard clangs from outside walking to the window I see Arthur and his men sparring. I tell Gaius I'm going out to the courtyard and quickly travel through the corridors to the courtyard.

Standing there I watch Arthur block the hits that were coming towards him.

He stops when he sees me then turns to his men, "Rest and then we shall bow." The men bow their heads and walk off talking. Merlin was standing off to the other side of the courtyard watching what was going on around him.

Arthur walks towards me and when he gets to me says, "What did you think?"

"Hmmm…you are a good swordsman." I say.

He nods his head and stops talking when a young boy comes baring a bow and hands it to Arthur. He bows his head scurries away.

Arthur calls his men and they brought out targets to practice.

After awhile it got quite boring just standing here and doing nothing so I call out to Arthur.

"Prince Arthur." I yell to get his attention. Him and his men turns to me. Arthur looks at me in confusion.

"Yes, My l…Miss." He says catching him self.

"May I try?" I ask gesturing towards the finely carved bow.

The knights laugh at me probably thinking I am a weak women.

Arthur nods waving his hand for me to come towards him. Standing next to him, he hands me the bow telling me to hit the middle.

I lift my arms with the bow in hand and pull back the string with the arrow on it. Pulling back my hand I adjust my stance and let go. The arrow flew and hit the center of the target.

Arthur's men stood there gaping at me like they have never seen a arrow hit the center of a target before. I smirk at them who is weak now.

Arthur leans down and whispers in my ear, "You did wonderful my love."

I smile and leave after giving a slight bow.

The next day all I heard about was the tournaments coming up.

"Bella, Bella, are you even listening to me?" asks Gwen.

Getting my head out of the clouds I turn to Gwen, "I'm sorry Gwen I was thinking."

" I see that, what I asked was what should I wear to the tournament?"

We were sitting in my bed chamber talking about the tournament coming up and everyone is to attend. So everyone is to dress in their best attire. Also there is a ball afterwards.

"Well you need something that will sweep my brother off his feet." I tell her smiling.

She blushes looking down, "I have no clothing like that."

I get up and open my cabinet full of dresses.

"Pick one."

She looks at me in shock, "What?"

I smile, "You are about the same size as me pick one I insist."

She smiles and leaves from her spot on my bed to the cabinet shifting through the dresses.

She grabs a blue dress with shiny gold trimming and a shiny gold belt. She holds it up to herself.

"What do you think?" She asks me.

"It's beautiful and I will come and do your hair." I tell her.

After she left Merlin barges in looking unsettled.

"Merlin what is it?"

"There is a boy and he is going to compete in the competition." He tells me.

"Merlin a lot of boys are going to compete."

"No this one he is a warlock and he has used his magic in the first rounds of the competitions."

I sit very still. This is not good, not good at all.

"Describe him to me please?" I ask Merlin.

He describes him brown hair and green eyes. He was short.

"His name is Gilli, I plan on approaching him at where he stays and warn him." Merlin says to me.

I nod to him, "I shall a company you to town but I must be some place else."

We walk in silence to the town and then bid our goodbyes. I head towards the seamstress and sit down with her planning my dress and a surprise dress for Gwen that we would be needing for the next following day. I paid her double to get it done fast and then left.

Following asleep that night I only hoped that Arthur would stay safe.

Waking the next morning I put on a casual dress and head to see if the seamstress was done with Gwen's and my dress.

"As always you have out done your self." I tell her as she packages my dress.

After I went and found Merlin who was fetching water.

"Did you take care of it?" I ask him.

"Yes I have but I still have a spell ready just in case he does not follow through which is a high chance of happening. I also warned Arthur not to do this but he doesn't listen ." He tells me.

I nod and lean up to my brother giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

I walk off before he can say a word.

The tournament started a hour later I saw Arthur's tent and snuck in there but not before making sure no one but him was in there.

He seemed to be struggling with his armor so I go help him.

"You need to stay safe out there, make sure to have your guard up." I tell him with tears in my eyes.

He wipes them away with his thumb, "I shall stay safe for you."

I lean up and kiss him never wanting it to end. Pulling away I tell him I love him and then leave to watch from the stands.

All seemed to be going well in the first part of it but then it just went down hill. Gilli whispered something. His eyes glowed gold. He used magic. I look across to Merlin who seems to have seen this as well for he was casting magic as well.

After some more struggling Arthur finally won the tournament. I let out a deep sigh of relief. Arthur looks up from where he stood and smiles to me. I smile back happy that he was safe.

Grabbing Gwen's hand from where she was standing next to me I lead us to my bed chamber and start getting ready for the ball. I help her out of the dress that she picked yesterday to the dress that I had gotten done for her.

"You didn't think that I would let you go to a ball without a ball dress right." I tell her.

She just had tears in her eyes as she changed into the blue dress that had black lace trimming. I did her hair into curls and put it up by a blue and black ribbon.

Then I got changed into a red and black dress. I did my hair also up into curls but put it up by red and black ribbons.

"You ready?" I ask Gwen who looked nervous as hell.

She nods her head and we walk out into the small space where Gaius and Merlin stood. Upon seeing Gwen, Merlin mouth dropped open but he soon composed himself.

We all walked towards the ball room where men and women of all ages gathered. Merlin and Gwen soon went to do their own thing. When I entered the room all went quiet, everyone stopped and stared at me. Arthur who was talking to his father at the time stopped and looked at me as well and I blushed looking towards the ground.

**Arthur POV**

There she stood in all her beauty.

"Who is that Arthur?" My father questions me.

I turn to him, "She is Bella, Merlin's sister."

"Ah, yes I have heard of her from other kingdoms, many consider her the best swordsman they have ever seen, also I have heard many kings have tried to convince her to marry their sons for she would make a great addition to the family." My father says.

I leave my father to ponder and walk to my love slowly. When I get to her I bow down before her grabbing her and give it a small kiss. I then lead her in a dance.

"You look exquisite my love." I say to her.

"You look not to bad your self." She says. Not being able to resist I look around making sure no one saw, I lean down a place a kiss upon her lips.

**King Uther POV**

Isabella would make a fine addition to the family. My son needs a queen who can look after herself. She has turned down all their proposals but I do not think she shall turn down mine.

Looking at my son who was dancing with her. He looked like he already was in love with her. Even though it goes against my morals of a commoner marrying someone of noble blood, many have already considered her a noble.

She will make a fine queen for my son.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Plz review. **

**xx Angel xx**

**Dresses on my profile. :D**

**You will really love the ball dresses i picked out for them. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone one i am really sorry its taking me so long to write these chapters i hope you can forgive me. I have been really busy even though that is not an excuse so any ways here is the next chapter of forbidden love. i think you guys will really enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight/Merlin at all**

**Title: Forbidden Love**

**Rate: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_There was fire all around me. Every where I looked there was fire. "Bella." A voice screamed._

_Tears were streaking down my face. "Arthur….Arthur." I scream. I looked around till I found a opening in the fire. Running a jump right through and land on the ground roughly. _

_When I get up I look around and I see that I'm back in the castle. Giving a sigh of relief I walk around the corner only to see Arthur and a man in a fight to the death. _

"_Arthur!" _

_He turns to look at me but the man that he was fighting took that chance and stabs him through the back. The man turned and fled. _

_I run to Arthur and try to help him but to no prevail. His blood soaked my hands. I cry his name over and over hoping to wake him. I try my magic but that helped none either._

I let out a small cry as I shot straight up out of my bed. Just a dream it was just a dream. I look around making sure everything was as it was before.

Laying back down, I try to close my eyes and sleep again. But it wasn't working all I kept seeing was Arthur stabbed in the back.

I get out of bed and grab my white silk robe. Putting it on I quietly exit my room and walk through the room hoping not to wake Gaius. I open the door to the halls and check to see that no one was coming.

Walking down the long dark corridors scared me. All around me were dark shadows. Shivering I walk faster until I end up at Arthur's door. I contemplate whether or not to knock on his door or just walk right in.

I finally decide just to walk right in because I did not want anyone coming from hearing me knock.

I walked to his bed and stopped by his side. He was peaceful when he slept. The blankets wrapped around his waist and his naked torso was showing. I reached out my hand to touch his muscular chest when a hand shot out grabbing my wrist and I felt a sharp metal object touch my throat.

My eyes were wide in panic and my chest heaving. He opened his eyes and stared intensely at me. It took him a few minutes to realize who I was.

"Bella?" He whispers. I slightly nod my head.

I heard the clatter of him dropping his knife to the floor. He tugged the hand I was holding and pulled me on top of him.

"What's wrong?" He asks taking his hand and moving a piece of hair that had fallen In my face.

Tears started running down my face and landing in thick drops on his chest. He frantically tried wiping them away.

"Tell me Bella, I hate seeing you this way." He says.

"I…I dreamed there was fire every where, and you….Arthur you were killed." I cry my voice breaking at the end. I burry my face into his chest..

"Shh….it's alright Bella I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

I look up at him, "What about you?"

He sighs and rests his forehead against mine, "I will try my best to keep safe."

I nod knowing that since he is a prince soon to be king that he can't always be safe.

I brush my lips against his. But that is not what he wants because he grabs the back of my neck and pulls me closer deepening the kiss. I feel his other hand travel down my side and rest on my thigh.

Pulling away after little bit so I could catch my breath. Arthur's mouth travels down the side of my face and he starts kissing my neck. When he kissed behind my ear and start giggling.

He pulls away and gives me a look and raises a eyebrow In question.

"That tickled." I giggle. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I love you Bella, you know that right."

I look at him with all the love in my heart, "Yes, I love you to."

I rest my cheek on his head and start to feel my eyes close. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him.

I felt safe.

I felt my shoulders being shaked hard when I woke the next morning.

"Bella you need to hide." A rough voice said in my ear.

"Mm why?" Still in a half sleep.

"My love your brother is just outside the door."

I jumped up then feeling like a cold bucket of water was splashed in my face. Looking around frantically I tried to find a perfect hiding place.

"Under the bed, under the bed." Arthur says quickly.

Getting down on my hands and knees I crawl under the bed where it looked like it hadn't been clean in a while. Hmm I would have to change that.

"Good Morning Arthur." My twin brother says with a very chipper voice.

"Morning Merlin." Arthur grumbles in a tired voice.

"I was wondering have you seen Bella today."

"Does it look like I could have seen Bella today yet?" I could hear Merlin walking around, curtains moving. He was checking to see if I was hiding.

"Merlin can you get me that piece of parchment paper over by my desk. As soon as I knew Merlin couldn't see me I ran quickly but quietly out from under the bed and out the door.

I hear my brother ask Arthur if he heard anything but by the time Arthur answered I was to far away. Getting back to my chambers I change into a teal blue silk dress. I then put on my crystal circlet.

I walked out of my chambers earning a compliment on my dress by Gaius.

"You look lovely my dear."

I smile a bright smile at Gaius, "Thank you Gaius."

Any further conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Opening it there stood Arthur who was dressed in a nice dress shirt and pants.

"Good morning Gaius, Bella."

"Ahh good morning Arthur, and what can I do for you? Does your father need my assistance?" Questions Gaius.

"No actually he wants Bella to join us for breakfast." He says while looking at me.

My eyes must have grown very large. Why did the king want breakfast with? Was something wrong? Did I do something wrong?

"Bella would you join us? It would mean a great deal to me." Arthur says quietly.

I nod my head and bid farewell to Gaius.

"Why does he want me to join you for breakfast?" I wonder out loud to him.

"My father is my father, he will do things for no apparent reason at all." Arthur says.

Soon enough we are at the large wooden doors that brought us into the great hall. Inside was a large table and the King himself sitting at the front of it. When he saw us he smiled and waved towards the chairs telling us sit.

"Bella you look beautiful this morning." Uther says.

I blush and mumble a thank you. Food was placed in front of us and for a little bit it was quiet but it didn't last long.

"So Arthur has told me that you have traveled alone quite a lot." Urther says with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I did travel a lot." I say with a smile. I loved to travel and face new adventures.

"Also that you went missing for a while?"

I smile a little and answer politely, " I wanted to see more of the country and stay away from villages for awhile."

"Yes I can understand that, well I have heard many things about you from other kings as well, how bright you are, how talented you are a fighter. At first I did not know it was you that they talked of until my son brought you up."

"Thank you sir."

He nods his head in acknowledgement, "I have also heard they tried to marry you off to their sons, yes?"

I saw Arthur's head quickly turn to me. This was a subject I hoped would not turn up for a very long time.

"Yes, well then I was ready to be married off, and I personally would like a husband of my choosing." I tell the king.

My mind flashed to daydreams of Arthur and I getting married. But the King brought me out of them very quickly.

"Ahh yes well I can understand that. What about now are you ready to have a husband and be wed." Questions Uthur with this look in his eye. What was he up to?

"Yes I think so I have seen my share of the world if not more."

"Hmmm…and what if I were to tell you I would like if my son and you to be wed?"

I freeze up. That was not what I was expecting him to say.

"Father!" Arthur says with astonishment. Did he not want to be married to me?

Uthur chuckles, "Settle Arthur do you not think I can't see things, did you think I would not see how you looked at her during the ball?"

"I would of done it in my own time, when we were both ready." Arthur says angrily to his father.

Arthur did want us to be married. Oh dear. My heart sunk a little. I think I keep forgetting that I am not normal, that I am a monster to him. I keep forgetting I'm a sorceress.

But that did not matter right now, no I would worry about it at a later date.

"And why not now, now is a good time as any, you need a lady who can not only take care of you Arthur, and to help you with decisions of our kingdom, you need a women who can also take care of herself."

Arthur looks to me, "What do you think Bella, just know that I will still love you for what ever decision you decide."

That was the first time he said he loved me in front of his father. I hoped it won't be the last.

"I think, it is a wonderful decision." I say confidently. This was something I wanted. I wanted to be married to him. I will worry about the tough stuff later.

Arthur smiles at me his eyes full of his love for me.

We weren't really listening to his father say how wonderful this is, that this was a good thing. We were in our own little world.

After breakfast we walked out hand in hand. After reaching farther down the hall Arthur stopped and turned to me.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Because there will be no going back?"

I smile up at him, "I'm sure."

He leans down giving me a small kiss, "I will buy you a ring and properly ask for your hand in marriage in my own special way." He promises.

I kiss him once more, "I can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading<br>****  
>I hoped you enjoyed that!<strong>

**Plz Review**

**xxAngelxx**

**Also if any of you have read my Immortals i have a Poll up on my Profile on when Jasper and Bella's Bonding should be so head there and vote. And if you have not read that story well read it you will really enjoy it and then go to my profile to vote :D .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone ok so i am really bad at keeping up with writing but that is no excuse. School is over so i hope to write even more in the summer. Here is the next chapter and i think you will really love this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Merlin/Twilight at all **

**Title: Forbidden Love**

**Rate: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

I smiled as I got dressed for the day putting on a green long sleeved dress with a low cut neck line. I was happy. I was over joyed I was engaged to the man of my dreams.

Looking into the mirror I put on a silver circlet that had a swirl design and a little crystal in the middle. I smiled as the light caught my ring in the mirror.

He finally proposed in his own way. It took him a couple of weeks though to do it.

_Flash Back:_

_I giggled as Arthur pulled me through the forest. "Slow down Arthur, What is the rush?"_

_He just smiles back at me and keeps pulling me through the woods. Finally we stop and I realize he has taken me to his spot. _

_It was beautiful as always the sun throwing off rainbows from the water fall. The birds singing. The bee's buzzing from flower to flower._

_Arthurs golden brown hair shined in the sun along with his sky blue eyes. He was smiling a smile that always won me over._

_He pulls me to the edge of the pond and then looks at me._

"_Bella you are the most amazing, beautiful women in the world. You swept into my life and changed the way I see things, you make me want to do better, be better. I love you with all my soul."_

_Tears swelled into my eyes at the sweet things he was saying. He knelt down on to one knee and pulled out a ring. It had what looked like little vines and right in the middle was a diamond, it was so beautiful. I let a small gasp leave my mouth. _

"_Bella I want you to be in my life for eternity. You are my everything. I can't imagine a life without you. Will you give me your hand in marriage?"_

_Tears were streaming down my face like rivers. I nod my head, "Yes." I felt him grab my left hand and slide the ring on._

_Then I threw myself at him kissing him all over the face and then finally his lips, "Yes a thousand times yes."_

_I felt his arms tighten around my waist pulling me deeper into the kiss, and after a few moments broke away, "I love you."_

_I smile at him, "As I love you."_

_End of flash back._

I smiled it was the most beautiful proposal. But I guess not all was fine and dandy because then Merlin not only found out we were together but we were engaged.

_Flash Back:_

_We were walking down the corridors hand in hand smiling at each other in our own world of love. We had just turned left to drop me off at my chambers when we saw Merlin standing in the hallway with his hands clenched at his sides. Glaring at Arthur._

_Merlin then looked to me, "I've been worried about you, I never see you anymore and you are my sister. I knew something was up and so I fallowed you." His voice was rising with every word he said._

"_And what do I see, not only do I see my sister and the prince together but I see him proposing to her and her saying yes." By now he was screaming at the top of his lungs._

"_Merlin I was going to tell but I didn't and I'm sorry," I say._

_He glares at me, "This isn't right Bella you need to stop this now he is a prince and you are just a commoner, a no one."_

_Him saying that made it true because he was right I was a no one I was liar. I was a sorceress. Arthur pulled me into his embrace and held me tightly._

"_Merlin I allow a lot from you but one thing I will not allow is for you to speak to your sister in that manner, and even though it is none of your business my father gave us our blessing."_

_And with that we left._

_End of flash back._

And since then my own brother my twin won't even say a word to me.I straightened my dress and then with that I departed from my bedroom. As I walked out I saw Gaius and Merlin seated at the small table looking over some books.

I smile to Gaius, "Good morning Gaius, Merlin."

Gaius gave me a smile back, "Good morning my dear." I look to Merlin but he just busied himself in the book. Gaius just sighed and shook his head.

"Well I am off I have things to do."

As I turned I heard Merlin give a slight snort. Clenching my jaw I turn to glare at my brother. "What is your problem Merlin, why are you so against Arthur and I?" I question.

He _getsup_ and turns to me, "What my problem is, is that you do not open your eyes. Arthur does not love you, he won't ever."

I glare hard and hiss, "_Movere!"_ I felt the pot whiz past me and smash into the wall next to Merlin's head.

Gaius slams his book and stands, "Enough Bella and Merlin, Merlin you should be happy for your sister, and Bella you should understand your brother is upset because you did not tell him."

Looking down I whisper sorry and then turn to leave. Walking down the hallway I see Gwen. I smile, "Hello Gwen how are you?"

"Hello Bella, and I am good off to see your brother." I saw a slight blush cross her cheeks and smiled widely.

"Are you and my brother?" I hint raising an eyebrow.

She smiles and nods her head, "Yes he asked me to court him a week from today."

I pull her into hug, "Well then welcome to the family." And then release her with a giggle even though deep inside I feel horrible. How could I not know my brother was with Gwen?

"Well I must be off I have much to do today." I smile and her and then leave.

Coming to Arthur's door I give a knock.

"You may come in."

I open the door and then peek around spotting my soon to be husband sitting at his desk by his bed.

He looks up as I walk towards him and gives me a radiant smile. "You look beautiful."

"Well I have to look just as good as the prince when we are presented to the kingdom."

He shakes his head and gets up pulling me into a kiss and then lay's his forehead onto mine, "If anything I must look as good as you my angel."

I look down at what he was working on. I leaned down and traced my finger around Ealdor my once home.

Arthur leans his head against the side of mine and whispers into my ear, "Do you miss home?"

I let my finger keep tracing home as I answer, "Yes very much so it has been many years since I last saw my mother, now she won't even know I am engaged." My shoulders sank at this knowledge I missed my mother.

He kisses the side of my head, "Then we shall arrange to go and see her."

I shake my head and look to him, "No Arthur I could not ask of you to go to my home just to see my mother."

He gives me a stern look that tells me there is no room for argument, "You miss your mother I see it in your eyes Bella the sadness, I hate seeing that."

I lean up and give a slight kiss before pulling away, "I love you Arthur."

"As I love you," He was about to lean down and give me another kiss when a knock interrupts. Arthur looked behind my head to the door and glares.

"You may come in." The door opens and a Guard walks in.

"My Lord your presence along with Lady Bella's is requested in the throne room." Arthur nods and waves his hand dismissing the Guard.

He looks down at me, "Are you ready my soon to wife."

I smile, "I am."

We walk down the corridors and now are standing in front of the large throne room doors. The guards standing next to the doors start to open them up. I was nervous and Arthur must of sensed that because he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

There was an aisle and with many people on each side: dukes, lords, the servants, and people from the village. We walked down the aisle and to the King that waited for us.

When we got to the end we turned to the crowd and Uther started to speak, "Welcome Dukes and Lords that have traveled far. Today is a special day for today is the day where we welcome a new family member. My son has finally taken a woman to be his wife, Miss Isabella."

The loud roar of clapping filled my ears and I smiled glad that I was to their approval. But out of the corner of my eye I saw someone that was not so enthused about my betrothal to Arthur. Morgana was giving glares towards us. I would need to watch out for her after I learned that she was a sorceress I have been trying to stay out of her way.

"Come let us celebrate," Yelled Uther.

I felt Arthur shake my arm and lean down to whisper in my ear, "Are you well, my love?"

I look to him and smile, "Yes I am, I am more than well."

He smiles as well and gives me a small kiss on the cheek which got a holler out of the crowd.

"Then let us celebrate."

For now I am not going to worry about the future and what it holds, I will worry about tomorrow when it comes. Today I celebrate my betrothal to the love of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Plz Review :D**

**xxAngelxx**

**Movere- Move**

**xx I promise to try and write more for all of my stories :) xx **


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

**Well here is a long awaited chapter that i am proud of :D. This is actually part one because its kinda long. I truly hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything of Twilight/Merlin**

**Rated: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

**Part 1 **

I was sitting in Arthur's room watching him work at his desk, while sitting in one of his chairs reading a book I had found in the library. It has been a week since our engagement has been announced.

"Bella?"

I look up from my book and smile at Arthur, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if in a weeks' time you would want to go see your mother." Arthur says with a smile.

I feel my smile get bigger, "Really?"

He nods. I jump out of my seat, my book falling to the floor, and attack Arthur into a hug.

"Oh thank you Arthur, you do not know how much this means to me." I say with tears trickling down my face.

He pulls me tighter into the hug and kisses my forehead, "I think I do."

He starts to lean down for a kiss when the knock at the door interrupts him. He groans and pulls away.

"You may enter." In walks a tall Guard.

"My Lord you and Miss Bella are requested in the throne room." Arthur nods and dismisses him.

I wonder what that was about.

"Well then let's get to the throne room shall we." I nod and we depart.

When we get to the throne room I see Merlin and he looks quite worried.

I look up at Arthur, "I am going to stand by my brother he doesn't look well."

Arthur nods and heads up to stand by his father while I go to my brother to stand by him. While I am walking to him I see a women kneeling in front of the King.

As I get closer I begin to recognize her. And once I get to Merlin and grab his hand and give a reassuring squeeze because that was our mother kneeling.

My mother starts talking, "My lord, raiders have been attacking my home Ealdor, they have been taking our food, and there is not enough for the people. Our Lord refuses do anything. We need help."

Uther is quiet for a moment before speaking, "I am truly sorry for what has happened, but I cannot help. Sending my soldiers would declare a war. "

"Father..." Arthur starts before King Uther raises his hand to quiet him.

"No Arthur it is too much of a risk."

I feel tears coming down my face and see Arthur looking at me. I stare back at him before looking to my mother. Everyone in the throne room was dismissed and I go out with Merlin.

I see my mother come towards us and smile. When she gets to us she pulls me into a hug.

"My beautiful daughter I have missed you." She whispers to me.

Merlin steps forward, "Mother…"

She shakes her head, "Merlin I knew if I came here that I would not be helped, but I had to try."

"I am coming back home." He says.

I look to him then smile to my mother, "As am I."

"I do not want that, you have a life here, and Bella do not think I did not see your engagement ring."

"Mother do not worry, I am sure he can wait, you are my mother."

She smiles and nods her head, "Well I must go gather my things."

Merlin and I walk to Arthur's chambers.

"He will not be happy Bella if you tell him you are leaving, why don't you stay."

I shake my head, "No she is my mother I am going to help."

We walk in and see Arthur at his desk.

"Arthur?" I say. He looks up and smiles at me.

Merlin and I walk up to him and when I was about to say something Merlin starts talking.

"Arthur I must return home with my mother to help her, and I wanted to thank you for your service."

And before Arthur could reply I tell him, "I am going with."

That got his attention. Merlin dismisses himself and leaves. Arthur walks from behind his desk to stand in front of me.

"Why must you go?" He asks.

I smile at him, "She is my mother Arthur, I have not seen her in so long, and I can protect them. You know that."

He pulls me into a tight hug, "Will you be back?"

I nod and smile, "Yes I have this very handsome man that I am betrothed to."

He laughs and leans down and gives me a sweet kiss. After a while I pull away and tell him I need to get ready and then give him a small kiss before departing.

I head to my chambers and go to the chess pulling out my sword and travel clothes. Changing into the clothes I pull out my belt and sheath my sword.

I put my hair into a quick braid and then head out to the stables.

I pay the stable boy and he heads to saddle my horse while I wait for my brother and mother.

Soon my brother and mother join me and the stable boy hands me my horse before heading in and getting their horses as well.

I rub Starflare's mane and see Gwen come up on a horse to and smile at her glad she is coming.

"So Merlin are you sure you can use that sword?" I say with a smirk.

He just glares at me while Gwen giggles quietly. My mother was trying to hide a smile while looking behind me. So I turn to see what she sees. There was Arthur standing there.

I smile at him and he comes up to me grabbing my handing and helping me into the saddle.

"Stay safe for me please." He says with concern laced into his voice.

"Don't worry I will, and I will miss you."

"As I will miss you." And with that we head out. My mother rode by me.

We were quiet for some time before she broke the silence, "He loves you very much."

I smile, "As do I."

"How long have you been engaged?"

I think for a minute before answering, "Almost two weeks."

"We can stop here for tonight." Merlin says to all of us.

Merlin gathers fire wood and sets it into a pile before starting the fire. It was when we settled in and all was quiet when I heard the rustling.

Getting up I pull out my sword and stalk quietly towards the bushes. Everyone quiet. I reach in a grab whatever was there and pull. Out came a person and he landed with a thud.

"Bella stop." The voice says.

And I do stop, "Arthur?" he nods and I launch myself at him holding him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am here to help." He answers.

We reached the village by midmorning the next day. Arthur led ahead of us always the faithful leader with me trailing behind him. We were almost to the village when we heard the screams hurrying we arrived to see the raiders attacking the village.

I jumped off my horse and pulled out my sword and thrusting it into the first raider that was close to me. I heard a screech to the right of me seeing a women being attacked by the raider and ran to help her.

Soon they were all running off with the leader Kanen threatening he will be back.

I see the village gathering around Arthur as he tells them that he is here to help but that he will need their help and was going to say something else but my brother's old friend William decided to interrupt.

"No I believe we should just give them what they want. So they don't kill anyone."

Arthur keeps himself calm even though I see he is struggling, "Unless you do not fight you will forever be at the mercy of Kanen and his men."

All of the villagers start nodding there head and saying that they want to fight for their village. William glares at everyone and stalks away.

Soon the villagers disperse. I walk up to Arthur and reach up moving a piece of hair that had fallen in his face.

"Do not mind William he just wants things his way." I say to him.

He clasps his hand in mine and we start to walk through the village some stopping and taking a look before returning to whatever they were doing.

When I was about to fall asleep I could hear the whispers of Merlin and Arthurs voice.

"Why did you come to Camelot?"

I listen for Merlin's answer but he was silent. I heard him draw in a breath and then answer, "I guess I just wanted to find a place to fit in."

After that I did not hear much more and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Plz review, i love ideas, what you thought! Anything**

**xx Angel xx**


	11. Chapter 11 Part 2

**I got 2 big chapters done in one night which makes me super happy. Here is part 2. I hope you like. I loved writing **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Twilight/Merlin**

**Rated: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Part 2 **

Waking the next morning I go to the basin and grab the wash cloth washing my face and then go and help my mother with breakfast. We talked about everything and anything. Catching up from the years I was gone.

"You two are very special, the love you hold for each other." My mother says.

I smile and nod, "Yes I agree, it feels amazing."

Not too long after the rest join for breakfast and we ate quickly. Merlin started helping Arthur with his armor.

"Bella I was wondering if you would help to train the men, you are a good fighter." Arthur says.

I smile feeling proud that he believed I was a good fighter and nod telling him I will help.

We stepped out and walked to the square waiting for the men to arrive. I was looking around and spotted Merlin in the woods with William. He looked quite agitated….both of them.

When all the men were here Arthur started giving a rundown of the basics. While he was telling them what to do I would be helping making sure they were in the stance they needed to be in.

Also giving them advice when needed.

It was later in the day when tragedy happened I heard the girls scream from here and ran to see what had happened.

There in the middle of the village lied a man's dead body. It was the man who was our look out. A woman was holding him screaming in sadness and pain.

Arthur just stood there not knowing what to do so I walked up to him wrapping an arm around one of his.

He had a note in his hand and I peer over his arm to read it:

**Tomorrow we will be back, and we shall massacre the whole village.**

William breaks through the crowd a looks down at the dead man before look up and giving Arthur the death glare.

"This is your fault." He says with anger.

Arthur was about to say something but William interrupted, "Because of you a man is dead." He then turns and leaves.

I tell Arthur to ignore him and pull him along and we sit on a log outside of a hut. Merlin eventually joins us.

Merlin lets out a deep sigh before talking, "William distrusts nobility; his father was killed fighting in the service of a king."

Arthur was silent for a moment, "Maybe is right though, if these men stay and fight they could die."

I look at Arthur, "Arthur if you do not have faith in the villagers, then they will have no strength to win this battle."

Merlin nods agreeing with me. Arthur just sighs and leans his head against mine.

After a little while there was a village meeting we gathered in a hut with a fire going in the middle.

Arthur was talking strategy. And then brought up how the women should grab what they need and then leave the village.

Gwen then steps up, "This is much as the women's home than the men, they should also be able to help in defending their homes."

Arthur agrees with a defeated sigh. Then looks strong again and stands straight and tall.

"Tomorrow we shall go into to battle and we shall be the victors. You shall go in fighting for your homes, your family, and your life."

After Arthur's speech everyone left to get a little rest and have time with their families.

Mother pulled Merlin and me aside.

"I fear for what could happen if he found out about you two."

I could see the concern in her eyes. Deep down I had the same concerns. I knew one day I would have to tell Arthur but I was hoping that day was not for a while.

"If Arthur is a true friend then he will accept us," Merlin says.

I nod agreeing, "If he truly loves me then he shall accept me the way I am."

Mother smiles and puts a hand on each of our cheeks, "My children."

The next morning I was sitting on the chair at the table watching Merlin get Arthur ready.

"Arthur I have something to tell you." Merlin's says.

This is it the moment where I did not know which way the road will turn; will it take an ugly turn or a good turn?

"What is it Merlin?"

Merlin starts stumbling over his words not knowing to say.

"Just spit it out Merlin."

He opens his mouth but Gwen walks in, "Arthur, Kanen and his men crossed the river."

Arthur nods and looks to Merlin, "What were you going to say?"

My brother just gives a tiny smile, "Whatever happens out there, don't think any differently of me."

Arthur nods and then helps Merlin with his armor.

We get to where we are needed I am hiding with Gwen and the men are hiding behind a fence.

Kanen and his men slowly walk through the village. Probably wondering where we all are. They walk right into the trap.

I see Arthur nod his head and Gwen starts trying to light a fire. But it wasn't lighting. She keeps trying and trying.

Suddenly Merlin was next to us and Gwen moves out his way letting him start the fire. I hear him whisper, "_Ignis_."

And the fire started and the ground lit up into flames stopping the men from leaving.

Arthur and the villagers jumped out from behind the fence and raced towards Kanen's men with Arthur leading them.

I jump out from my spot drawing my sword and attack the closest enemy cutting through his stomach and he fell to the ground with a thump.

Women were throwing punches and attacking the men with brooms.

I see Gwen pointing behind me and turn just in time avoiding my head being dismantled and big man with a sword swung again and I raised my weapon deflecting him.

But he was strong and was overpowering me. He shoved me up against a wall of a hut and pushed hard against my sword. His sword got closer and closer and I knew I was going to die.

Suddenly his mouth was a gape and he crumpled to the floor. Standing behind him was William with his sword that dripped of blood.

My brother was beside me in an instant and smiled at William. I thanked him and headed back into the chaos.

As I looked around we were being overpowered. I looked back to Merlin and he was thinking the same thing. I saw his lips moving and wind started to pick up.

It swept through the village killing Kanen's men as it went. And when it was done I saw Arthur fighting Kanen. He almost lost but thrusts his sword into Kanen.

Kanen fell with a loud thump. I believed it was over but then saw Arthur stalk up to William and Merlin.

"Which one of you created magic, I saw it start by you two so one of you created it."

He was waiting for an answer but then Kanen rose up and had a crossbow and shot it.

William shoved Arthur out of the way and then crumpled to the ground with an arrow in his stomach.

Arthur orders men to grab him and then we brought him to our house and set him on the table.

He was gasping for breath that he seemed to not be getting. I felt tears leak down my face like a river for Merlin's friend.

"This is the second time I saved you." William gasps out.

Arthur looked confused then says, "You are the one who created the wind?"

He manages and small nod and gasps out, "Yes I am the sorcerer."

Arthur is quiet and then says we should leave to give him and Merlin time.

Arthur walks out silently and stops staring off into the mountains.

"Did you know, is that what Merlin wanted to talk about?" He asks quietly.

I am quiet for a moment, "Yes."

"You should have told me." He says angrily.

"I know but he was Merlin's friend." I shook my head trying to rid myself of the tears.

I feel Arthur's strong arms wrap around me pulling me closely telling me he is sorry and that he loves me.

We stood in front of the burning fire that was turning William to ashes. Merlin was the one standing the closest.

I felt Arthur's arms leave mine as he walks and see him talking to my brother. When they were done talking and Arthur walks away.

I walk up to my brother putting a hand on his arm, "I am sorry Merlin."

He nods his acknowledgment. Soon mother joined us and pulled us into a hug saying she will miss us. Merlin was about to object when mother cut him off.

"Merlin it's your destiny." She says and he smiles at her.

She turns to me, "You are very much so loved, take care of each other."

I hug her and tell her I love her. I then head and mount my horse and wait by Arthur for my brother who soon joins us.

I know now that I cannot worry about the past for it is the past and needs to stay there. As for the future I shall wait and see what it beholds. It is my destiny to love Arthur. And I do with all my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it !<strong>

**Plz Review, give ideas, anything :)!**

**xx Angel xx**


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1

**I love this chapter even though it took me forever its still really great. Also i would like everyone to know i plan on doing updates on mondays and fridays. So then it gives me the week to get a chapter figured out and also a weekend for another. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/Merlin**

**Rate: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 <strong>

**Part 1 (Fires of Idirsholas)**

_Citadel Idirsholas_

Seven motionless figures cloaked in black stood in a circle in the castle of Idirsholas. In the middle of their circle was a lit fire and a women with blonde hair and dark eyes. She was chanting in the Old Religion. When she was done she raised her arms and the fire gave a large burst animating the figures around it.

_Camelot_

Uther, Arthur, and I were sitting around the table discussing wedding details for umpteenth time. I'm glad that they are so happy the wedding is going to happen but I would love a break just for a little bit.

"Bella?" Arthur says.

"Hmm…" Looking up from the piece of parchment paper that had my wedding dress drawn in detail on it.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Of course" I say taking the paper and turning it upside down so he doesn't see it.

He smiles when he sees what I did, "What's on the paper."

"Nothing of your matter."

Just when he was going to say something the doors burst open and followed by to guards was a man. He looked to be a farmer of some sort. He seemed to be a little shaken by something.

Uther straitens up giving off a wave of authority and calmness.

"What seems to be the matter?" He asks the scared farmer.

"My Lord I was working on my farm when I saw something My Lord."

Uther looked curious and as was I, "And what did you see?"

" I saw smoke rising from the Citadel of Idirsholas."

Gaius who was standing by a pillar came forward, "My Lord if I may."

Uther looks to Gaius, "you know something of this."

"Yes My Lord and it worries me, the old legend says that the Knights of Medhir would ride again if the fires of Idirsholas burn."

Uther took action quickly. Looking to Arthur he says, "Arthur I want you and your men to go and investigate this.

Arthur did not look like he liked this idea but did not fight his father on this. We both left the hall and Arthur went to gather his men and Merlin.

They all gathered in the court yard. I walked to Merlin, "Watch out ok, be careful."

He just smiles at me, "Don't worry and I'll take care of him as well."

I thank him. After his friends death we got closer than before. He accepted that Arthur and I were together and getting married and did not mind. Kissing his cheek I go and look for my betrothed.

I saw him giving a few instructions to his men. Once I started approaching they stopped talking and looked at me. He turned and smiled at me.

Walking to me he pulled me into his arms and just stay like that for a few moments before pulling back and look up at him.

"Promise me you will be careful and that you will come back to me."

"I promise."

With that they were gone.

I entered the chambers I share with Gaius and Merlin. Gaius looked worried.

"Gaius is everything alright?"

He stops and looks at me, "No not at the moment, come sit, I have to tell you something I told Merlin before he left."

Sitting down at the table I gave him my undivided attention.

"300 years ago seven of Camelot's greatest knights were seduced by the sorceress of Medhir. They became a force to be reckoned with as they swore to serve Medhir. And they destroyed everything in their path."

I became worried, "how were they stopped?"

Gaius let out a breath, "they were only stopped when Medhir was killed, and without her magic they became life less."

Two days had passed since they had left and I felt like something bad was going to happen soon. Come to think of it I had a truly bad feeling when I saw Morgana sneaking out. I was sitting at the table watching Gaius. When all of a sudden he stumbles.

Quickly getting up my chair flew back.

"Gaius, are you alright?" I ask worried.

He tries to get back up but just ends up falling again.

I help him up and to his bed and lay him down.

Before I can say anything he closes his eyes.

"Gaius, Gaius…" I quickly check his pulse, I let out a breath of relief when I feel his pulse. If he wasn't dead then what was wrong?

I got my answer when he let out a snore. He was asleep.

Walking out of my chambers I walk down the hall and notice that there were people along the wall asleep. Whatever the seemed to have been doing was dropped and they fell asleep. This wasn't right.

Scared I run to Arthur's room and hide. What was going on? I immediately thought of Morgana this had to be of her doing. She did this but she was not alone I remember Merlin telling me she had a sister. They had to have done this.

I was so deep in thought I didn't realize someone had entered Arthur's room. I move slightly from my hiding spot. I was suddenly grabbed.

Screaming I fight back.

"Bella…Bella you're alright, it's ok." A soothing voice says.

Stopping my struggle I look up to my capture.

"Arthur." I smile big and pull him tightly to me.

He kisses me all over my face before pulling back, "Bella what happened?"

Trembling I talk, "I don't know, I was sitting when Gaius collapsed, I brought him to his bed. At first I thought he was….was dead."

Tears leaked down my face, "I was so relieved when I noticed he was just sleeping, I ran down the halls and noticed everyone sleeping I was so scared I ran here."

He nodded and pulled me close to him. I noticed Merlin looking very worried. We walk down the corridors.

"Bella how are you awake?" Arthur questions.

That was one good question. Before I could answer Merlin interrupts.

"She must have been given something by Gaius."

I nod my head in agreement.

Merlin freaked when we found Gwen lying on the floor. Running to her he picked her up and laid her on Morganas bed.

There was a rustle behind the curtain. There we found Morgana hiding. Merlin gave the same explanation as he did with me.

We walk around seeing if anyone else could be awake but no such luck. We heard a noise coming from the court yard and looking down was the Black Knights and Morgause. That was not the only thing I noticed. I also started noticing Merlin and Arthur get tired.

"Merlin can you possibly go see if Gaius had any more potions?" Arthur asks tiredly.

He nods, "Yes."

"I'll go with Merlin." Arthur gives me a quick look.

Nodding he lets me go with a stern be careful and a quick kiss.

I left with my brother not looking back to see Morganas killer eyes on my back.

Running down the halls and stairs I wonder where we are going.

"Merlin where are we going?"

He looks at me with a tired smile, "you shall see."

When we turned down one hall we encountered a Dark Knight.

Looking at it I say, "_Astyre."_

It flies back hitting the wall with loud bang. Merlin grabs my hand and pulls me through hallways to a small passage way.

The passage ways are small and we have to squeeze through to get to through them. Merlin held a torch to light the way.

Then all of a sudden we are in cave. A large cave and in the center of the cage was a great dragon.

My breath caught in my throat.

"Merlin." I say with a shaky tone.

"It's alright." And then turns to the dragon.

He calls the dragons name and his long necks swings to us.

He hums, "And what can I do for you young warlock?"

He sees me, "Ah…and your sister, I have waited a great while to meet you young one."

Merlin ignores him "How do you awaken everyone in the castle."

The dragon shakes his head, "I cannot help you I am sorry but I have helped you enough and you have broken your promise of my freedom."

"Please you must." Merlin cries.

The dragon is quiet for a moment, "If I help you, you must swear on your mother's life to free me."

I knew the dragon was serious. I had much faith that he would harm our mother if we did not comply.

"I swear."

"For everyone to awaken you must kill the source of the magic."

Merlin quickly turns to me, "Morgana."

I nod my head knowing it was true.

We left the caves and fled to Gaius's chambers where Merlin grabbed Hemlock. A dangerous poison that causes a painful death.

Running we caught sight of Morgana and Arthur attempting to put a sleeping Uther in a carriage.

"Bella," Arthur sighs in relief.

We were suddenly ambushed. The Dark Knights surrounded us, Arthur fought them. Yelling at us to take Uther and bring him to the throne room. Morgana, Merlin, and I started hauling him to the throne room but half way there we were attacked.

Morgana slipped and the Knight stood towering over her. She cried for help, looking at us but we just kept pulling King Uther.

The knight abruptly stood and turned to us and started marching in a face pace. We were both ready to use our magic but Arthur interrupts buying us enough time to get to the throne room.

Merlin and Arthur shut the door and locking it tight.

"I am going to fight." Arthur says.

My eyes widen in horror. Those things won't die. "Arthur please."

He shakes his head, "Lower my father in the cart I shall bide you some time."

And with that he is gone.

Morgana starts to pick Uther while she is doing that I notice Merlin turn with a water sac in hand. He was poisoning the water.

I go and open the windows to help Uther out.

"You must be thirsty." Merlin says with fake concern.

"No I am not." She replies quietly, wary.

Good she should be. She caused this, she harmed my future family.

"Here take it." I hear the slosh of water probably him holding the water out in front of him.

I turn just in time to see her take a large drink. Her face turns pale white and starts to choke.

Merlin's head goes down, "I am sorry."

The wind started to pick up and in entered Morgause.

"What have you done?" She shrieks loudly and gathers Morgana into her arms.

"What poison did you use?" She demands of us.

"You will only obtain such information if you halt the attack." Merlin answers

"I will kill you."

"If I die then she will die as well."

I saw it in her face that she knew it would happen. She closes her eyes and starts quietly chanting.

She then looks to Merlin, "What is it?"

"Hemlock." And with a gust of wind that turns into a heavy tornado they both disappear.

I collapse in complete exhaustion.

"Bella," Arthur cries. He gathers me into his arms. I feel him kiss the top of my head and I start to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Well did you like it? If you did give me some feed back. I love what you guys write it also helps me decide what to put in my next chapter.<strong>

**Plz Review!**

**xx Angel xx**

**The WEDDING is TWO chapters away. (WOOHOO)**


	13. Chapter 13 Part 2

**Well here is the 13th chapter im sorry it took so long. But enjoy. Also the few chapters i have done following the episodes are hard so i probably wont do anymore or one more. If you guys request a certain one i will do it.**

**Disclaimer: No own to Merlin/ Twilight**

**Rated: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Part 2 (The Last Dragonlord)**

It had been a week since Merlin fulfilled his promise to the great dragon. He wreaked havoc on Camelot.

Homes were burned, people were injured. Most had taken to hiding not coming out, because they were too frightened. We were running out of food and water.

Gaius, Gwen, and I were taking care of those that were injured both soldiers and civilians in the corridors of the castle. I look out the wind worried, looking for any sign of Arthur or Merlin.

"Bella, are you alright?" Gwen asks in a concerned voice, she looks just as worried though. She loved Merlin it was obvious.

"I am worried about Arthur and Merlin."

She nods her head in understanding, "as am I."

"You two must have faith." Gaius says to us.

A loud roar was heard in the distance and looked out the window again to see the dragon. He rained fire upon the edge of Camelot.

I close my eyes and hope tears would not fall as I hear the screams of pain of those who are injured.

Turning I go to fetch clean water from a bucket. But as I looked there was none.

We were out of water.

I go back to the treatment zone.

"Gaius we are out of water, we need it I'm going to get some."

He gives me a look thinking I'm crazy, "Bella, this is not a good idea, that dragon is vicious, and Arthur will be furious."

"We need it Gaius." With that I walk away before he can say much more.

I quietly walk out of the castle looking for any signs of danger. Walking to the pump I quickly put the bucket in to pump more water.

"Bella, move; get out of the way." Arthur yells.

Turning around I saw the dragon coming right towards me, and from his mouth came fire.

My body was slammed into hard from my right causing me and the other person to go flying through the air.

My breath left me as my body slammed into the hard ground. Arthurs face soon appeared above mine.

"Bella are you alright?" Concern laced his words. His hands roamed my face and sides looking for a wound.

"Arthur I'm alright." I tell him truthfully. He didn't look totally convinced but didn't argue.

We both run for cover as the dragon swoops again. I saw Merlin standing there angry at the dragon.

The dragon was taunting Merlin I noticed. Merlin's eyes glowed with a golden hue. He was casting a spell.

A spear appeared in his hand and he thrust it at the hovering dragon, but it did nothing merely bounced off him.

I look to Arthur to see if he noticed but his attention was on wrapping a cloth on my hand. I noticed my blood seep through.

"Arthur I'm fine, I've had worse."

He frowns knowing that it was true.

I notice his injury and grabbed his hand and quickly bring him to the treatment center.

Sitting him down I grab a bandage and grab his arm. He had a deep gash up his arm.

"You shouldn't have risked your life Arthur." I say quietly.

He grabs my hand that I was pulling away and puts it to his heart, "I'm never going to let anything happen to you, I love you."

"I love you to." Many knights were staring at us but I paid no mind.

I saw Merlin return disheveled and Gwen running to tend to him. A small smile came to my lips.

I snuck into Arthur's room. Ever since the first night we try to be together at night, even though it is not allowed.

Walking into his chambers I saw him standing in front of the fire place. He had no shirt on.

The fire sent an orangish glow on his skin. Walking behind him I rub his back that instantly started to relax under my hand.

He looks down at me, wrapping his arms tightly around me. My head rested upon his chest.

"Are you alright?"

He sighs and shakes his head, "I don't know what to do, and people are getting hurt."

"You will think of something, you always do." I tell him looking him right in the eye.

He chuckles, "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"I can say the same thing."

He shakes his head and grabs my hand pulling me to bed.

Lights beamed in through my eyelids. Slowly my eyes flutter open.

There stood Merlin smiling.

"Good morning."

"Merlin what in bloody name are you doing?" Arthur who must have just woken up yells.

"Well if you wanted the guards to come see you with my sister…" He trails off.

I shake my head and get out of bed. Merlin throws me a dress.

"Merlin I didn't know you were into fashion." I say giggling.

He glares at me and Arthur was chuckling quietly.

I go and change into the dress. Coming out I saw Merlin glaring slightly at Arthur. Over protective brother.

"You are wanted in the throne room." He says after Arthur is dressed.

We arrived moments later.

"Father half the city is burning, we are running out of food and water. It's too dangerous to go out there."

"My lord if I may?" Gaius says. He knows something.

Uther waves his hand to carry on.

"There is one who can stop the attacks on Camelot."

"Who is that?"

"The Dragonlord." Gaius answers.

Uther shakes his head, "No, they are all extinct, they are just as close to magic."

"My lord I believe there is one left still, his name is Balinor."

"I will go." Arthur says.

"No it's too dangerous."

Arthur's jaw tenses, "There is no other choice, I will be leaving in a few hours, and I will be going alone."

Uther sighs and nods. After being dismissed Merlin and I go with Gaius.

Once in the chambers Gaius sets to work putting things in a pack. "The Dragonlord's were men who could tame the dragons; unfortunately Uther believed them to close to magicians and had them executed."

He looks at the both of us, "You two must know something along time ago I helped a Dragonlord escape death."

"His name was Balinor, and he is your father."

My father. I was determined to go.

I saddled into my horse and rode up my Arthur.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks.

"With you."

He shakes his head, "Bella it's too dangerous."

I give a look that he has come to known quite often. He just sighs and we took off. We had traveled two days before we came to an inn.

Arthur had me change into trousers and a loose shirt and put my hair in a hat so no one would know I was a women. He was frightened of what could happen to me.

Walking into the tavern everyone quieted down. Gruff men gave us glares before turning back to their business. Arthur grabbed a keeper and asked him the where abouts of Balinor. The keep just shook his head.

We grabbed a room for the night I slept on the floor near Arthur. It wasn't long before I was awakened by a commotion. Arthur had a man down. The man told him of where Balinor should be staying and warned he did not like visitors.

The next morning we headed off towards the cave where Balinor was to be staying. We were stopping at a creek to get some water when Arthur collapses.

Rushing to his side I start shaking him, "Arthur wake up, Arthur!"

Merlin runs over and checks his wounds, "The wound is infected."

He puts Arthur over the horse and starts guiding us. At last we finally found the cave the man talked of. Merlin told me to wait here while he checked it out.

I look to Arthur hoping he will be alright. "Bella…"

I look up to see Merlin with a man and he waves me over. I was hesitant at first before grabbing the horses reigns. They took Arthur down and quickly brought him in. Laying him down the man took off his shirt and undid the bandages. He had a bowl in his hand with a white substance and smeared it on Arthur's wounds.

"What's his name?" The man asks.

Merlin was quiet for a moment, "His name is Lancelot."

The man shakes his head and puts down the bowl, "No his name is Arthur Pendragon."

I soon learn that this man is Balinor our father. And also knowing he refused to come and help us. Camelot deserved this he had said.

The next morning Arthur felt better he tried once more to convince Balinor to go but had no luck. Grabbing my hand he led me away. While yelling at Merlin to come along.

We set up camp and Arthur was in the process of complaining. When there was rustling in the bushes. Arthur pulled his sword as I did mine. When Balinor came walking out.

I saw all of Arthurs muscles relax and a look of relief cross his face.

"Thank you." He says. Balinor nods.

"We need a fire going." He says gruffly before heading off and Merlin fallowing him. I look at Arthur telling him I'm going to help.

We were in the process of picking up wood to use for the fire when Merlin brings up the subject of home.

"I am from Ealdor well we are." Merlin says looking at me with a smile.

"I know of Hunith." He was quiet for a moment, "She is our mother."

Balinor looks sadly at us, "Then she has moved on."

Merlin shakes his head, "No she hasn't…you are our father."

Balinor walks to us his hands full of wood with a light in his eyes we have never seen as of yet. Hands the wood to Merlin and turns to me giving me a smile.

It was late and I fell asleep my Arthurs side. I heard Merlin and Balinor whispering and fell asleep to the sound of wind and rustling leaves.

I was awoken with a yell and man dressed in black running at us with a sword in hand. More soon followed him. Arthur was up and already quarrelling with one. One man ran towards me ax in hand. He swung and missed by inches I took my sword and jabbed it into his stomach.

One ran at Merlin but Merlin was preoccupied and Balinor jumped between them. The man jabbed his sword into Balinor. Merlin yelled and the man flew back. I ran to be beside Balinor.

His breaths were shaky as he spoke to Merlin telling him he was now the Dragon Lord. Also that the dragons heart was on his left.

He then looked to me, "you may not have the gift of a dragon lord but you are just as special with the gift your grandmother passed down to you."

Tears were falling like a waterfall down my face as he took his last breath. You could hear Arthur swearing and yelling from behind us.

It was a gloom as we returned to Camelot with no help. Arthur went to report the news to his father. Merlin and I sat quietly together.

"I have to defeat the dragon Bella." He says and I nod understanding that he does. It was a little while later that Arthur said the exact same thing to me.

I pulled him close and kissed him before pulling back, "you come back to me promise."

"I promise."

They rode out with all of his knights.

I watched from the window. I could hear the dragon roar and flames come from it mouth. Finally as of what seemed forever the dragon flew off and soon became a little black spot in the distance. My family was safe along with my future family.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? The Wedding in the NEXT CHAPTER. Its almost done just a few things to add and it will be up.<strong>

**Plz Review!**

**I love ideas if you have any for any of my stories send me a review or a private message!**

**xx Angel xx**


	14. Chapter 14 Wedding!

**Well here it is guys the one chapter most of you have been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No ownership to Merlin/Twilight**

**Rated:T**

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding<strong>

**Chapter 14**

The castle and town was in a bustle because in two days is my wedding. The village was getting ready for the festivities the bakery was busy making the many cakes.

The cooks in the castle were also in an uproar: roasts, potatoes, deserts, all and everything were being made.

Walking down the halls maids were carrying dozens of flowers. The strong aroma could probably be smelt from miles away.

They were to be set up in the throne room hopefully it will be large enough to hold the guests.

"M'lady." A young maid says to me.

"Yes."

"The Prince asks for you." She does a quick bow and scurries away.

I smile did he not just see me mere hours ago.

Making my way to his chambers I stop and ask how the setting up is going.

Finally I made it to his chambers and lightly knock on his door.

"Enter."

I enter and close the door behind me. Arthur sat at his desk looking at maps. A serious expression on his face.

As I drew closer to him only then did he look up. All the worry lines and frustration cleared from his face and replaced with a smile.

Standing he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

His soft lips brushed mine just slightly.

"Soon I can call you my wife"

"Soon I can call you my husband," I say with a smile.

I look at the maps. Arthurs gaze followed mine.

"A trail for the hunt," He states.

We heard horses coming from the window, looking out the window I saw a stoudt man upon a horse dressed nicely.

"Ready to greet guests m'lady."

I nod my head wrapping my arm around his.

Outside the man dismounted his horse.

Uthur greets him, "Welcome, Cezar duke of Helmes."

Cezar grasps his hand in a shake and then does the same with Arthur.

When he gets to me he smiles, "I have heard many great things about you."

Grasping my hand he brings it to his mouth and gives a kiss on my knucks.

I smile my thanks and step closer to Arthur who gladly wrapped his arms around mine.

Uther escorts Cezar inside talking about adventures and the hunts they went on together.

Soon more guests started to arrive bringing gifts and treasures from all around.

Just In one day there was over 150 guests that have arrived.

I had taken a break from all the chaos and went to visit with Giaus.

I sat at the oak table as he worked on another one of his potions.

"When will you tell him?"

I sigh, the one question I have been asking for a while when will I tell Arthur that I am a sorceress.

The one thing he truly hates. I would for sure be to death.

"I do not know." It was the truth. I did not know, I might not ever.

As if Gaius could head my mind, "he needs to know Isabella."

I grimace at the use of my full name.

"And when I tell him and he arrests me." I whisper.

"You never know what could happen, if he truly loves you then none of that will matter."

I knew he was right but I still am afraid of the outcome.

Merlin then came through the door breaking my train of thought.

He smiles brightly at both of us, but turns to me.

"Someone is here to see you."

He moves out of the way revealing our mother.

Tears spring to my eyes and rush over to her, "mama."

She wraps her arms tightly around me.

"My beautiful child, getting married in a few days." She smiles at me with a look of pride.

We sat and talked for what seemed like forever.

"You are lucky, my angel." She tells me.

My forehead creases in confusion, "lucky?"

"You have found someone to love, and that loves you back dearly."

I smile and pick at my dress. "I worry though."

She looks at me confused, "worried about what?"

"What if when the time comes I am not what the people need?"

She puts her on top of mine.

"I believe that when the time comes, you will be more than what they need."

We were both tired and merlin had already left for bed. So we headed to bed to wake to another long day.

I felt my bed being shaken.

"Bella wake up." Someone whispers in my ear.

I open my eyes letting them adjust to the darkness.

"Merlin it is too early and I have a long day today."

He gives me a look.

I groan, "Fine."

Pushing him out of the room I dress. Putting on a deep red silk dress and slippers I slip out of my room.

We walked away from the castle into the forest.

Walking into a clearing he turns and looks at me.

"I thought that since you might not be able to do magic for a while we could do some."

My mood brightened up knowing this might be the last time for a while that I might be able to perform magic.

We started with the simple things the elements having fun with it before moving on to combat, I pushed my hand out towards Merlin making him fly back.

He gets up and shoots me a glare. When the sky started lighting up we headed back.

Merlin hugged me before going off to find Gwen.

I wandered around until I stood in front of Arthur's room. I didn't knock like I usually do since it was early and he would still be sleeping.

He was under the blankets. Looking so peaceful and well rested.

A quiet knock at the door signaled breakfast, I took it from the servant and set it up at the table.

Walking back to Arthur's side I pushed his hair out of his eyes and leaned down giving him a chaste kiss on the lips to awaken him.

"Mmm…I can get used to waking up like this," he says to me pulling the blankets off of him.

Putting on a shirt he sat to eat the breakfast that was set out, I sat beside him.

He grasps my hand with one of his giving it a tight squeeze.

If possible more guests spilled into Camelot. I'm sure the taverns were happy though. But with more people came more guards.

Arthur taking precaution with my safety was his top priority.

"How are you?" he wonders.

I smile, "I'm good, tired though, too much to do in so little time."

Soon we were both called off to our duties.

I was whisked off for one more fitting I remember.

My dress was beautiful. Mother had helped me put the last details on it but how it was finished.

My dress was an ivory color made of the finest silk imported from lands far from here, and beautiful lace training.

The sleeves flare out at my wrists. It had a long train. But not one long enough for me to trip.

How unfortunate would that be? For my hair it will be styled with a beaded circlet placed upon my head.

Tonight I had to stay in my own room for it was not right for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Along with a mother-daughter tradition before the wedding that came from my village.

The tradition is for the mother to give her daughter all the advice she has learned and experiences. Along with what will happen at the wedding night. She warned me it will hurt my first time.

Soon I fell asleep with my thoughts full of Arthur and our future.

Morning soon came and I was pulled into a room where maids were bustling about getting me ready.

Three of the maids did my hair. Out of the many hours of getting ready I saw Merlin twice each time he was quickly thrown out after his messages.

Finally after what seemed like eternity I was deemed ready. Standing in front of a mirror I smile because I looked beautiful.

"My beautiful daughter, you look stunning." I turn to see my mother standing behind me with tears glistening in her eyes.

I walk to her pulling her into a tight hug and whisper that I love her.

There was a knock on the door and Merlin popped his head in.

He smiled at me tears in his eyes, "It's time."

Two guards my mother and Merlin escorted me until we were in front of the large double door that led to the throne room where my Prince awaited me.

The doors opened and I start to walk slowly. Everyone looked upon me in awe and wonder and I offer a small smile.

I finally look to Arthur. He was handsome as always, garbed in majestic clothing.

His eyes were shimmering with love and kindness. The tiredness in his eyes gone finally gone.

Once close Arthur held his hand out to me and grasped it holding on tightly vowing to myself never to let go.

We turn to the head chaplet.

The older man smiled down on us.

"Love ones, friends and honored guests. We're all here today to celebrate love."

"Love organizes our large and sometimes unpredictable world. It is that which enshrines and ennobles our life experiences."

"Prince Arthur and Isabella have decided to merge their lives in a union no one can break. The love they share will be an obsidian link, strong, mysterious, and deep."

"And now, today Arthur and Isabella become a set that is natural, complex, and occasionally irrational, but always real. Marriage is a bold step, taken together, into an unknown future."

We look at each other with nothing but love in our eyes. The chaplet looks to me.

"Tavish the rings please and please repeat after to me:

With this ring

I smile, "With this ring."

I thee wed, "I thee wed."

Take It as a sign of my everlasting long, "Take it as a sign of my everlasting love."

Tears glistened in his eyes. "and unconditional love."

"With all that I am."

"And all that I have."

"From this day forward."

"As your wife."

"As your husband." He finished his vows. Tears streamed down my face.

The Chaplet looks out, "Love freely given has no giver and no receiver. You are each the giver and receiver. The wedding ring is a symbol, in a visible form, of the unbroken circle of your love, so that wherever you go, you may always return to your shared life together."

"May these rings always call to mind the power of your love."

"You have stated your wish to live together, always open to a deeper, richer friendship and partnership. You have formed your own union, based on respect and honor."

"Therefore, it is my joyful responsibility to officially acknowledge your union as "Husband and Wife."

"You may now seal your marriage with a kiss."

Arthur did not have to be told twice as he pulled me closer and placed his lips upon mine in a passionate kiss. All too soon it was ended by the cheers.

The festivities were soon after I was pulled into hugs, kisses on the cheek. Merlin instead of serving was sitting and being served which I think he enjoyed immensely.

Every few minutes Arthur would bring my hand to his lips and kissing it lightly.

Uther stands and everyone quiets down.

"Thank you everyone for traveling far to be at this special gathering. Isabella you are truly unique and I welcome you to our family."

Soon guests started to disperse. Arthur stood and announced it was late and for everyone to keep enjoying themselves.

He pulled me into hi-our chambers I was nervous all of a sudden. I instantly became worried.

"You are safe my love, I would never hurt you."

With that he pulls me into a kiss and pulls me close slipping my dress from me. He looked at me.

"Beautiful." He whispers.

That night was the most passionate amazing night of my love. I was finally in the arms of the one I loved. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well i hoped you liked it ~~ I will post the dress on my profile when i have time. I just want to thank all of you for your patience when i haven't been able to post for weeks on end but you guys are all great. Thank you! I already know what im doing for the next chapter!<strong>

**xx Angel xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys well here is another chapter. I was reading some of the reviews over the holidays and i just want to thank everyone for your support. So enjoy and hope you all had a great Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/Merlin.**

**Rated: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

I watched the fire blaze and dance in the air, carefree, like nothing in the world was wrong. My face soaked with the tears that ran down my face.

What did we do to deserve this? It was not fair.

Arthur was not fairing much better. His face was void of all emotion. He was closing himself off to the world probably trying to protect him-self. It worried me.

The Knights also had sadness in their face, their king just died. Arthurs father, my father-in-law. One who I came very close to. Just gone.

Morgana did this, she is to blame for this. She hurt my family.

He wasn't himself before the end. So quiet…he was like the walking dead. Never moving…No words were said.

But Arthur tried, he tried harder than anyone. He wouldn't give up when the rest of us did.

And every time he tried and failed he became more upset. He stayed up late and was becoming grumpy and irritated.

We never fought, it hurt both of us when we did. But lately it seemed like we were always at each other's neck.

Merlin found mandrake root under his bed.

After getting rid of the root he seemed to get better but then Morgana attacked Camelot. Trying to protect his family; Uther was murdered by an assassin sent by Morgana.

Feeling a hand press at my back pushing me forward I looked up at my husband and realized I must have been lost in my mind for quite some time.

We walked to our chambers quietly.

He threw his things on the bed and sat with his head in hisx hands.

"Arthur, love?" sitting next to him I rub my hand on his back.

"I don't know what to do." He whispers and If I wasn't so close to him I probably would have never heard.

"What you can do is be strong and lead the people."

He pulls his head from his hands and looks at me with love. A small smile graced his face.

"What would I do without you." It was more of statement than a question so I gave no answer but a smile.

He pulled us down onto the bed together; pulling me close I laid my head on his chest and let sleep take me.

I woke with the sun high in the sky giving a late afternoon glow in the room.

I heard movement from beside me and when I looked and instead of seeing Arthur I saw Merlin lying on his side staring at me.

"I think I need to tell the guards to watch the doors better."

He smiles his strange smile giving me that look like he was up to something.

"But then you would miss me."

Rolling my eyes I get out of bed, I pull a dress out from the wardrobe and dress behind the curtain.

"Where's Arthur?"

I heard nothing…"uh…he is busy getting things sorted with Uther dead there is things undone."

I hope he doesn't do anything reclus I couldn't stand him hurt.

"Merlin, what are you doing in here?" A feminine voice says. Gwen.

"Just talking to me Gwen."

"Good morning my La…Bella." Catching herself as I gave her my look.

Merlin excused himself. I sat in front of the mirror as Gwen did my hair. A flash caught my eye.

Turning I grab her hand.

On her left hand was a small sapphire ring. It was simple and beautiful. Perfect for Gwen.

"When did he ask?" I knew he was going to just not when.

"Last night, he brought me to a place we usually go to." Her eyes twinkle with happiness and love.

I stand and pull my friend into a tight hug, "I'm so happy for you."

I knock on the door to the throne room and walked in seeing Arthur bent over papers.

Only Gwen's brother and Percival were in here keeping guard.

I go close to both of them but closer to Percival. He was a very kindred spirit.

"Arthur." Trying to get my husband's attention.

"mmm…" not pulling his attention from his work.

"Arthur take a break please."

"I can't right now Bella I have much to do."

"Arthur…"

"I SAID NOT NOW." He yells, glaring at me.

I felt tears form in my eyes not feeling up to talking to him and turn and leave.

I knew he was tense and upset. Even in our other arguments we never yelled at one another.

Like always Gaius was working on some new experiment.

"Hello Bella, how are you today?" Asking as I walk through the door.

"I'm good Gaius just tired." Watching as he drops lifearse leaves into a pot. He had a sack opened next to him.

"Where are you going Gaius?"

"A village a little way from here has an illness spreading I'm going to help." He says while putting vials into the sack.

Thoughts cross my mind. Arthur would be upset …yes but he doesn't seem to need nor want me here.

"May I accompany you?"

"Bella I do not believe that is a good idea, you are married to the soon to be crowned king."

I grimace." I am well aware of that Gaius. I think it will be good, I will even bring a guard."

Many emotions passed his face before letting out a defeated sigh, "All right."

I bounced out of my chair and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"No absolutely not." Arthur growls.

"And why not I will bring a guard?" I try to reason with my stubborn husband.

"It's too dangerous."

Raising an eyebrow I retort, "Did you forget who you married Arthur. I'm not going to be here while you are so upset at me for no reason. I've tried to help Arthur but all you did was yell at me, I don't deserve that."

"I'm going." I state finally. Getting up I grab my bag and walk out before he could say one more word.

Gaius rode ahead and Percival and I rode next to each other.

"My lady if I may…is this such a good idea to go under the circumstance."

"Percival we need to live life we can't be concerned of the past. As for Arthur and I, have you ever heard the saying separation makes the heart grow fonder."

Not much was said after. We set up camp and soon we all fell asleep.

The village was small but lively even though illness had taken it.

Young children played in the roads minding their own business making up games that only they could.

While their mothers watched from their place where they were washing clothes. Along with gossiping.

"Gaius thank you for coming."

Gaius embraces the elder man, "you are very welcome Alastar. I have brought extra help. This is Bella and Sir Percival."

His eyes widen a little when he sees me. He gives me a bow, "It's nice to meet you your highness."

"No need for the highness Alastar. I'm here to help. What needs to be done."

He smiles and beckons us to follow. We enter a small home inside where many were laying ill.

He set us to work right away. I helped the ladies change the bedding and fetch clean water. Many stayed quiet. But that doesn't mean I didn't see them peeking at me every chance or talk to their friends quietly about be.

Some did talk to me though. Asking questions on how I met Arthur and why I was allowed to come here.

They were very sweet to me.

We were given a room to sleep. Percival after no hope of telling him to get some sleep sat in front of my door.

The next day was the same pattern but I helped with food this time. I sat next to an elderly woman feeding her bits of stew.

The medicine Gaius gave her seemed to be helping. She would talk about her husband and grandchildren.

Her face lit up when I told her I wanted children. She would talk then about how special they are and they would melt even the coldest of hearts.

Telling her she needed to rest now I got up and turned to leave. But I was stopped when a vice like grip wrapped around my wrist.

Turning around she looked intently at me.

"Violet?"

"He will be angry, furious. You will feel hurt, pain, and will suffer for it. But do not lose hope young one for he shall finally see."

With that she let me go and fell asleep.

Here words did not leave me for the rest of the day. They made no sense. Who would be angry? Arthur? Merlin?

I kept my mind busy to not think of here words yet they did not leave my mind.

It was the third day we were here. I was still shaken up but I put it to the side for now.

People were getting better and stronger – some were even able to finally return home.

As well as it was time to go home. We saddled the horse and were leaving the village behind.

If I looked back I would see the elderly lady. Sitting at her home watching us leave.

We arrived in Camelot later the next day. Arthur was waiting for us at the end of the stairs that led into the castle.

"All went well?" He asks smiling at me. Goodness did I miss that smile.

He pulled me into a hard embrace and kissed me soundly on the lips before pulling back staring at me in the eyes.

"I have missed you love."

I touch the side of his face lightly," have missed you to."

We dined together, just the two of us. We talked finally about the dispute. He said he was sorry. Well more like begged for my forgiveness. I forgave him.

He was called away to a quick council meeting and so he left with a promise to be back soon.

For a little while I just sat around and did nothing but soon I was rubbing my arms from the cold in the room.

I went to the fire place and bent near the wood.

"_Inferno,_" I said. And the logs lit up with a whoosh.

I heard a gasp and quickly stood at and turned. My body froze, my heart sped up.

There stood Arthur.

You could already see the betrayal in his eyes.

"You are a sorceress." His cold voice sends shivers down my body.

"Arthur please…" I wasn't able to finish when he roughly grabbed my upper arm and pulled me through the corridors. We were going down into the dungeons.

He stops in front of a night guard, "Fetch Merlin."

The guard quickly scurries off. Oh no not Merlin.

Arthur opens a cell door and throws me not too kindly into the cold space. He slams the doors shut and locks it.

He starts to pace then; you could almost feel the furious vibes coursing through his veins.

"Was any of this real, did you ever really love me or was it a scheme to kill me?" He growls out.

Tears were running down the corner of my eyes, "All of it was real Arthur every part, I always loved you I could never ever hurt you."

His bitter cold eyes shook me to my core. He turns to leave. But stops and looks back at me.

"I should have let the witch finder burn you…it would have saved me the trouble." With that he walks out.

I let out a cry and collapse to the ground. My world was shattering all around me. My soul was shattered to pieces. It was all my fault.

* * *

><p><strong>You did not expect that did you. Yes Arthur finally has found out. :) <strong>

**I would like to hear your thoughts**

**So Please Review!**

**xx Angel xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys well here is another well over due chapter. :) Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/Merlin**

**Rated: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

It was cold down here, a bitter cold whether it was just me or it was actually cold I do not know.

They had brought Merlin down here in such a hurry and threw him into the cell next to me. I did this to him, he knew by just looking at me by what I had done. Yet he did not yell at me nor hate me. He just held my hand threw the cell.

He was quiet most of the time but I could feel him stare at me. I wish he would stop. Yes I was hurting. I betrayed my love. I lied to him. I deserved this.

"Merlin…" I whisper so quiet that I almost thought he could not hear me.

"Hmm…"

"I'm sorry you are here, it's all my fault…I shouldn't have…" I couldn't get the rest out. I did not know what to say to make this better.

He looked at me with so much brother love, "Bella we both know that it would have happened sooner or later. You lived in the same room as him it was inevitable."

Lying down on the tiny cot that was provided I reach through the bars and grab his hand and give it a tight squeeze.

The cot was originally on the other side but I hauled it over so it would be as close to Merlin's as possible. It made me feel safer.

We probably could have gotten out of here if we tried but what good would it do us. Arthur then would truly hate us. He would probably put a price on our head.

I don't even know how long we have been down here. Night and day did not matter since there was no light coming in from anywhere. A week seemed most likely.

Little food was given and what was given was scraps that were to be thrown away. Not even a fit meal. Gwen was the one that usually delivered the meals.

I even told her I was sorry. She had looked at me and told me that I had done nothing wrong. That I am who I am and I can't change that.

I just wish Arthur could see that.

I think another two days had passed when I started feeling ill. I had woken in the early morning and threw up in the bucket near my cot. All that I had in my stomach was now gone.

Through the whole day I had thrown up. Most was dry heaving because my stomach had nothing else to offer.

"Bella you need help." Merlin said again for I believe the 10th time today.

I shake my head, my arms tightening around the bucket like it was my life line.

He lets out a huff and gets up.

"Gwaine please, what truly it our crime except for being what we are. All we have ever done is love and protect all of you. Bella needs Gaius please." Merlin pleaded.

The other guard and Gwaine looked at each other probably contemplating whether or not this was a trick. But he soon nodded and left to fetch Gaius.

"Thank you." His body slumps in exhaustion and walks back to his cot to be near me. Ah…the great connection of twins.

Gaius was here in a few minutes top looking like he had run here with his sack in hand.

"How are you my dear?" Wondering both physically and mentally.

I muster a weak smile, "I'm okay." I couldn't give more than that.

He starts with his questions: Where did I hurt? When did it start? When did I last eat? Every one of them I answered but it was a vague answer since I truly did not know.

He looked very confused by the end.

"I do not know…Ah one moment Bella." He starts rummaging through his bag until he lets out a small cry of triumph and presents a vial in front of me.

"I brought this just in case I usually use it on my other lady patients but I think you might have some use of it."

He hands it to me. I look at the milky white liquid. Was I supposed to drink it?

"Smell it Bella." He tells me looking very closely at my reaction.

I slowly bring it to my nose and give it a small whiff.

I instantly choked up it was such a horrific smell.

"Oh god," I shove the vial into his hand and grab onto my bucket throwing up whatever I ate today; which was nothing.

"Well I know what seems to ill you Bella." He looked almost lost as he said this. Yet a smile graced his face.

"What is it Gaius?"

"Yes Gaius what is it?" Merlin finally making himself known.

"You are with child Bella."

Merlin lets out a gasp and I froze all feeling leaving me for a moment. I was in shock

A baby. Arthur and I were having a baby.

I started crying. I seemed to do that a lot lately. But whether they were tears of joy or sadness I did not know. I was pregnant and in a dark, smelly place. This was no place for a child to be born that is if I am not burned first.

"Gaius I don't want my baby in here…Gaius I…"

"Bella I promise you I will do everything in my power."

Before he left I stop him, "you mustn't tell Arthur Gaius he cannot know."

He pursed his lips not liking what I said but nodded and left but told the guards to have fresh food brought and a thick blanket.

I was woken late at night a few days later to a pair of keys jingling in the key hole of the cell door.

"Get up witch." A voice growls.

I was pulled up roughly and yanked through the long hall ways. They did not stop so I stumbled along. Their grips were rough. I am sure that by tomorrow there will be a large purple bruise.

They threw me into the council room and shut the doors behind them.

I looked up from my place on the floor to see Arthur sitting looking down at me like I was the devil himself.

I cast my eyes to the ground not wanting to see the hatred that burned in his eyes. Could he not see that I was not a harm to him. That I loved him too deeply for that.

"Who sent you?"

"No one did your Majesty."

"Then why are you here?"

I look at him with only the truth in my eyes, "You know why I am here your Majesty."

His jaw clenched, "Stop calling me that."

I was confused did he truly want me to call him Arthur. I am his enemy.

"What would you like me to call you?"

"I want you to call me by my name."

"That is not my place to do so." Saying that brought tears to my eyes.

"Please just…"he pleaded with me, not truly knowing what he wanted.

"What is it that you want Arthur?"

He looks at me so defeated I never wanted that for him. "I want to know why? Why lie to me?"

Sighing, "Arthur…Before how could I when your father was against magic, your father was a great man but he did not see both sides to magic. All he saw was bad but there is many that are good but they didn't get that chance. You would have reported me…"

He opens his mouth to retort.

I put my hand up to stop him, "You would have Arthur. The day before our wedding Gaius told me to tell you but I told him I couldn't because you wouldn't accept me."

"And now look where we are." I sate my hand subconsciously rubs my stomach where my baby was.

"Why haven't you done anything yet?"

"Because I love you," It was simple as that.

I heard him get up and kneel where I was on the floor.

He grasped my chin and made me look up at him.

"I don't know what to do."

I give him the only answer I have, "Do what you feel is right."

The guards shut the door of the cell locking me in once again.

I knew he had no trust for me, I just wish that things were different.

I fell into a restless sleep feeling lonely and abandoned.

"Bella…Bella." Merlin says shaking me awake. I jolt up covered in sweat.

I could hear people screaming through the walls from Camelot.

Terrified I look to my brother, "What's going on?"

"I think Camelot is under attack."

We get up and I walk to the cell door there was no guards so I looked to the lock on the cell door and whisper, "_Leseona_."

The door swung open and I stepped out. With Merlin next to me we descended the long stairs and halls.

They were so unnaturally quiet.

Looking out the windows of the castle the Knights of Camelot were fighting against a group of soldiers clad in black.

"Where's Arthur?"

We moved swiftly through the halls, Merlin felt like he was needed some place else and left me with a- be safe and a kiss to the cheek.

I found Arthur in the throne room. But he was not alone. A man in black clothing with red tattoos covering his arms stood before Arthur wielding a sword ready to strike him down.

I did something stupid. I ran in front of Arthur. I felt the sword graze my arm. Hissing in pain I threw my arm up sending the man flying.

All that was left of my energy vanished and my legs gave out.

"Bella…"Arthur gathers me into his arms talking to me but my vision blurred and all was soon black.

* * *

><p>"She needs to rest Arthur that was not good for her body to use so much energy like that."<p>

"Why did she…"

"Because she loved you, I know how you are feeling Arthur, but I have known Bella for a while, along with Merlin. They do not have one evil bone in their body."

Moaning I come to seeing Gaius and Arthur standing there.

Looking around I noticed I was in our…Arthur's room.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Gaius asks.

"Tired, exhausted," remembering the baby my hand flies to my stomach.

Gaius smiles, "All is well." Arthur looks at him confused.

He checked the bandages on my arm and then left saying he was having food sent up and I was to eat every bit of it.

It was quiet for a moment. Both of us refusing to break the silence.

"Bella…I'm…I'm sorry." He voice cracks.

He kneels beside the bed and takes my hand.

"It's my fault Arth."

He cuts me off, "no it's mine, I know you are kind and could never be like the others. I said horrible things. You are my wife, and I love you so much." He said everything I wanted to hear except the one thing I needed most.

"But do you accept me." I put my hand in front of me creating a glowing sphere. He looks weary at first but then the curiousness takes over. Reaching his hand out he touches the sphere.

He looks at me with only love, "I accept you."

His lips met mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

He climbs into bed with me laying wrapping his arms around me.

"Arthur…"

"Mm, yes love."

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Well i think another chapter well done.<br>**

**Please tell me how i did so**

**Plz Review! They encourage me to write faster and more. :) **

**xx Angel xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter to forbidden love. I hope you enjoy. i am sorry i have been to busy to write but i'm glad that i was able to get this chapter up. it was long over due. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Merlin/Twilight **

**Rated: T**

**Title: Forbidden Love**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 <strong>

It has been over one week since I have told Arthur of the baby and he couldn't be more overjoyed. I truly believe that he will have a permanent grin on his face with the way he has been nonstop smiling.

Though I do not know who is more overjoyed him or Merlin. Merlin had just found out yesterday.

"What about the dragon?" Arthur questions.

Since finding out that his wife and close friend are sorcerers, he started to question everything. I think he doesn't know what to believe anymore, all his life he was brought up to believe that witchcraft is bad and those who do it should be condemned. But now finding out it has helped so much in his life, well it's just a little hard on him.

Also finding out that Merlin has been saving him, well that was just a low blow to his ego.

"Ah well…you weren't exactly awake." Merlin says trailing off.

I stifle a giggle, my poor Arthur.

Arthur sat next to me dumbfounded. I knew it was taking Arthur awhile to understand that there is both good and bad magic. After experiencing the worst with his family it took a while.

Since it would be hard keeping this a secret from the knights, since they are to protect me, he told them.

Some of course were upset but they expected that their queen was different. After a lot of yelling and threats I think it finally got through to them.

Yes queen, I was sworn in just a few days ago. We haven't told the public of my…abilities. We believed that maybe it would still be too soon for that.

So we have kept it to ourselves except telling those that are closest to us and that need to know.

"Love?"

Looking up I smile at my husband, "Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes just tired is all, I was ill again this morning." Morning sickness was severely taking its toll on me. I have been awakened in the wee hours of the morning violently sick.

Concern had flashed across his features, "Do you need Gaius?"

"No Arthur all it is; is morning sickness. It will pass."

Nodding his head he went back to questioning Merlin but reached under the table to grasp my hand, giving it a little squeeze.

After a while I had gotten tired of the questions so I decided to get up and go.

But as I was getting up Arthur stops me, "Where are you going?"

Just as I was about to answer I was interrupted, "How about a walk?"

I look at Merlin; it was a nice day out, "Sure but why?"

"We can show Arthur our world." He states.

This is very true; it was time to introduce Arthur to our world.

Standing in the middle of a meadow not far from the castle, merlin looks up to the sky and speaks in dragons tongue.

Arthur looks taken back by the language only to have heard it a few times.

For a moment everything was quiet, but in the distance a steady rhythm almost like a heartbeat sounded.

But instead were the wings of the great dragon who had just landed with a thud. He stood proudly in front of Arthur.

Arthur tenses and pushes me slightly behind him. The last time he had seen the dragon, it tried to burn Camelot to the ground.

I touch his arm, "Arthur our father was the last dragon lord, well not last since he has passed it on to Merlin."

"You have much to learn young prince." The dragon says.

Arthur stumbles back not expecting the dragon to speak to him. I rub his back in a soothing matter.

"I have wisdom beyond many."

And that was how our day was spent and a late luncheon.

Soon we had to depart since Arthur had duties he had to attend to. While he was away I was left alone in our chambers. But it was fine; it gave me time to rest. This little one has tired me down. So the moment I laid down I fell into a deep slumber.

"Sire our land has been plagued with disease," the old farmer said, "our crops have withered and now is gone, please we ask of your assistance."

Arthur sat quietly in contemplation for a moment.

"How much grain is in the cellars Gwaine?"

"Enough my Lord."

He nods and stands giving me a hand to help me to my feet.

"It is settled we shall send enough grain for a year and to get you back on your feet."

"Thank you my Lord and Lady."

After that we went back to our normal duties. Instead of going to the vast library where I would normally be found I stood a semi-empty room next to Arthur and I's chamber.

Ideas swam through my head of the possibility of what this room could look like.

"M'lady what are you doing in here?"

I look to Gwen who stood in the door way, she had a look of confusion on her face."

"Gwen where should I put the crib?" by the window?"

Her mouth hung but it soon turned into a wide smile, " Well I would put it facing against the wall then you have light streaming in and more space."

I look around the space and nod in agreement, "would you like to help me with the rest?"

And that is what started the beginning of the nursery.

As the days passed and turned into months my belly had started to grow with child and soon most of Camelot and neighboring lands knew they had an heir on the way.

Most were excited, happy, over joyed. But some were angry that the Pendragon legacy would live on. Which meant enemies lurking in many dark corners.

Gwen and I spent most of the time in the nursery and planning her wedding.

"Bella what about this color," holding up a deep royal blue fabric.

"I love it; it would be perfect for crib bedding."

Arthur has trusted a craftsman to start on our little one's crib.

"Have you and Arthur decided on a name yet?" Gwen asked while matching fabric.

"Yes, somewhat, for a boy Alexander and if a girl Aura."

"Those are beautiful names." I nod agreeing for it was one of the reasons why we picked them. Another after our ancestors.

Hearing the knock on the door I turn to see Arthur leaning against the frame.

"The room is coming along well angel."

I smile, "you think so?"

He nods and was going to say something except the warning bells went off.

Arthur rushes to the window and draws his sword.

"We have to go Bella, Gwen."

"What is it Arthur?" I was frightened as we scurried down the dark corridors. I try to keep up but being pregnant does have its limitations.

"Arthur please we must rest for a moment." I pant holding my 5 month tummy. I stop to look out one of the windows.

Soldiers dressed in black armor were everywhere.

"Is that..?"

Arthur nods confirming my thoughts, "Morgana has returned."

* * *

><p><strong>Well i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Just a few things,<strong>** Let me know if you want a boy or a girl? PM me, review it, etc.**

** Also it is getting down to the last few chapters and hoping to wrap this story up nicely. **

**I would love reviews! **

**xx Angel xx **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys so here is the next chapter to Forbidden Love. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/Merlin!**

**Rate: T**

**Title: Forbidden Love**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

I could hear the screams of our people from the halls of the palace. They had come upon us with no warning. Arthur's hand was tightly grasped in mine and his sword in the other. There was noise to the right of us, just around the corner.

Arthur raised his sword and was coiled to strike.

But just as he was going to slay the man, the man's arm shot up.

"Arthur it's me, Merlin."

I let out sigh of relief and shoot into my brother's arms hugging him tightly.

"She has taken most of Camelot Arthur, we tried…" I let him go and Gwen wraps her harms tightly around Merlin as Arthur drags me back into the protectiveness of his embrace.

"Where is Gaius?" I question worried about the old man.

"He is safe tending to the injured."

We go into the streets of Camelot and found it in chaos. Women and children were screaming, men dying.

"Sire," Gwaine says coming up to us along with the rest of the knights of Camelot or what's left at least.

"What news?" Arthur questions with authority.

"She has taken Camelot sire, we can't…" He stops not knowing what to say.

Arthur looks around and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Sire we must get you and the queen safely away from here." Percival persists.

"No we can't leave our people." Just then fire erupts from one of the pillars of the castle. We were pulled away before any of the stone could hit us.

We ran away from Camelot and into the forest. And as we were running I could hear a scream or a screech.

"I will get you Arthur Pendragon and your wife and child. I will end the Pendragon legacy." Her voice sent shivers down my spine.

Running through the forest at night isn't what I would call ideal. I do not know how far we ran but I knew my body could not take much more.

I collapsed and took as deep of breaths as I could but it seemed hard.

"Bella, Angel." Arthur came into my view of where I laid. Then nothing, just the darkness that enclosed me.

"Sire you need to allow her to rest, the events have taken a toll on her body and it could harm the baby if she does not slow down."

"I'm worried Gaius." Ah so that's who it was, I thought he was back in Camelot still. I'm glad he is safe then.

I moan before opening my eyes. Looking around I see we are surrounded my forestry and a river.

"Arthur," I murmur softly.

I could see the relief in his eyes and some of the tension in his shoulders wash away.

"Bella are you okay?"

I nod, "yes I am fine, although I am hungry."

He chuckles and nods, "Alright my queen I shall get you something to eat."

Soon I am brought back a few slices of bread and cheese, and scarfed it down like it was nothing.

The knights and Arthur all gathered together although the way Arthur was speaking it was like he had already given up.

"Arthur do not lose hope we will take back Camelot." I tell him.

The next day was traveling we had heard the dark soldiers in the night and had to leave in a hurry. I was worn and tired and everyone saw it.

Gaius had given me herbs to help with the pain in my lower back but it did no good.

Each day that passed Arthur's hope deflated just a little more. He was impatient and short tempered. Although he tried to keep under control with me, he still snapped a little.

Today was actually supposed to be Gwen and Merlin's wedding and because of the circumstances well…Gwen is so upset.

I watched as Merlin talked to her and reassured her.

"Arthur you are the king and as such you are able to do weddings correct." I ask.

He looks at me thoughtfully, "yes, where are you going with this love?"

I nod over to where Merlin and Guinevere stood, "Arthur it was going to be there wedding day today, as you know, I think we should still have it."

"Today, in the middle of this decollate place."

I look at him with love in my eyes, "Arthur if it was our wedding that was stopped because some crazy women decided to take over wouldn't you want to do whatever you could to have our wedding?"

He knew I was right," alright my angel let's have a wedding."

I smile and kiss his cheek before skipping over to Merlin and Gwen. I grasp Gwen's hand and start pulling her away telling Merlin that he will see her soon.

"Bella what are you doing?" The surprise in her voice was evident. I probably seemed a little insane to her.

"We are going to get you ready for your wedding." Her eyes widen and then the tears start to form.

"Do not cry Gwen this is to be a happy occasion." I tell her while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Bella, I could not have asked for a better friend."

Her wedding dress was in my room, hidden in one of the wardrobes. Arthur had decided during my pregnancy, on the days I wasn't too happy, to give me a room where I could relax away from everyone.

A place that no one was allowed except for me. That's where I have been keeping Gwen's dress so Merlin didn't go looking for it. Or scoping it out since I put enchantments around the room.

But now I had to do without it. Doing the best in my abilities to make Gwen into the most beautiful bride anyone has ever seen.

I wove her hair into a braid before starting to pin it up with the pins that were in my hair. I then moved on to the dress she was wearing it was a little dirty so I tried cleaning it up with a little magic.

I took off the necklace that I was wearing and put it on her neck along with the bracelets. It wasn't much but it was something that I could do for her.

"You look beautiful Gwen but I feel as if something is missing." I think for a moment looking her over.

And then it came to me; I smile and cup my hands around my mouth and start whispering, "aurantiaco flore."

In my hand grew an orange blossom and I placed it in her hair.

"There now you are perfect, it's an orange blossom; it's the flower of eternal love."

She threw herself at me wrapping me in a tight hug, "oh Bella thank you."

It was a time of happiness, even if it was only for a moment. The look on Merlin's face will be a face I always remember.

The ceremony was short but sweet, Arthur did a very good job.

Arthur stood behind me, with his arms wrapped around my swollen stomach, as we watched the two newly couple dance under.

"You did good love."

I rub his arm and pull away to go sit by Gaius.

"My life has been different since the moment he walked into my door," He says, "I obtained someone that's like my son and I obtained someone soon after that is like my daughter."

"I never thought I would see the day that he would be this happy."

I smile and place a hand on his shoulder, "I don't think anyone did, this world that we live in can be so hard, so difficult, but sometimes there is light and that darkness."

He looks to me, "spoken like a true queen."

I rub my stomach where my little one kicked.

"How are you feeling today Bella, any discomfort, pains?" Gaius asks.

"Just a little, my back has been hurting most of the time."

"You are 3 months off; let me see if I can find you something." He then goes off to look for one of his remedies.

Merlin then plops down beside me, "Thank you by the way, you are the greatest twin anyone could ask for."

I smile at him, "You are welcome, I knew how important this day was to you."

Nodding he folds his hands together, "Yes it was, I just wish it could last."

I understood how he felt there are days that I wished would go on forever.

"Merlin hold onto this day and just never let go. The road ahead is going to be tough and dangerous and having that little bit of light to lighten up the dark will make a difference."

He wraps his arm around my shoulder and gives me a hug.

I smile as I watch Gwen laugh to whatever Arthur has said. Darkness is ahead but moments like this make it seem bearable.

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you guys enjoyed 3 This is one of my favorite chapters.<strong>

**So i love getting reviews, they give me inspiration to keep writing!**

**Xx Angel xX **


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry it has taken this long to get back into writing. I have had school and 3 orchestra's to deal with :). But I am over joyed to get back into writing. Enjoy!**

**As Always:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Merlin/Twilight.**

**Rated:T**

**If you are against swearing just to warn you there is one swear word in this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

A watched from a far as Arthur and the Knights planned strategies. It was moments like this when I could see the toll that it was taking upon Arthur.

His forehead scrunched in concentration, his lips pursed, and his eyes glaring. Also his temper was starting to get the best of him.

Once in a while he would look over to where I sat and give me a small tentative smile but they were strained.

I sighed and rested my hand upon my 5 month swollen belly. My morning sickness had disappeared a few months ago. The strain it gave on my body lessoning a little.

Gaius is convinced it's twins. He had said that my belly was just too big for there to be only one little one living in there. Arthur had questioned asking if it was true, but I knew my body and there were two little beings living in me.

I hope it will be a little boy and a little girl. The best of two worlds as Merlin would say.

"My lady would you like some water?" Gwen asks me.

I look up from where I sat and shook my head, "No, not at this moment."

She nods and settles back down into her spot next to me.

"I was wondering since you and Merlin have magic, why can we not just storm the castle?"

Many around us stopped and listened for my answer but I was beaten to it by my brother.

"Because, she is powerful, she has a few other sorcerers guarding and not only that black nights, we may have unlimited power but all there will be is more bloodshed than necessary."

"But what about holding them off can you do that? While the knights fight those without magic?" Arthur questions.

I look to Merlin contemplating, "We could do that Merlin, it would take a lot less strain then holding back a full army."

"Oh no Bella there is no we, I was talking specifically to Merlin." Arthur says to me.

I glare at him," And why not, I am strong enough."

"I am not about to send you to battle when you are pregnant and only a few months off."

I huff and slowly stand up from the grass, "I am not a child Arthur, I am well aware of my predicament, but I do not need to be told what to do."

With that I stormed off in the opposite direction of them all and into the trees.

"Just let her be Arthur, she needs to cool down." Merlin murmurs.

To fragile, not strong enough. I look down at my watermelon belly, "This would be so much easier if you were already born little ones."

I feel a slight jab to my side. I smile and rub where one had kicked.

I was about to turn to go back to camp, when I heard twigs snapping.

"Who's there, Arthur is that you, because if it is I told you I needed…"

A deep chuckle sent shivers down my spine, "Not that pesky little king, my little queen."

In front of me stood a burly man. He was rugged and rough looking. Teeth decaying, finger nails caked with dirt and blood, and a bald head.

"Grab her."

Someone from behind knocked my head, and the last thing I saw was the two men standing over me.

**Arthur POV.**

I looked around after a while expecting to see my wife, but there was no sign of her.

"Gwaine where is Isabella."

He looks around and frowns, "I haven't seen her since she stormed off My Lord."

I stand quickly and grab my sword. Yelling for Merlin we enter the forest where Bella had entered.

"Search for her, and don't come back until you find her."

Percival yelled a little while later, "My Lord I think you need to see this."

Making my way over I see part of the fabric from Bella's tunic. Reaching down I pick it up.

"She was taken by Morgana." Merlin says.

I clench my teeth, "Morgana will pay for touch my family."

I stand and make my way back to the camp.

All the Knights stand, "We march on Camelot at midnight tomorrow."

"Do you not think that is too early Arthur, we haven't a plan." Merlin states.

"This is my wife and your sister Merlin, how long do you think Morgana is going to keep her alive for."

His eyes darken at the mention of Morgana.

"Of course My King."

**Bella's POV.**

My head was throbbing as I came to. The lights blurred in and out before they started to focus.

"Well look who has finally joined us." A voice that I knew all too well said.

I smiled, "I'm so glad you are enjoying tormenting a pregnant women Morgana."

Her lips twist into nasty smile, "All the more fun."

I look around noticing I am in the Camelot dungeons.

"It seems like nothing changes when it comes to you, always nasty, cruel, and the biggest bitch in the land." I say looking back at her.

Her cold eyes narrow on me, " I would be careful what you say to your queen."

Letting out a laugh, "You are no Queen, Arthur is King and I am Queen, you had best start remembering that, because your games Morgana will soon be over."

I felt the sting across my face and I glare at her.

"This is my Kingdom," She screeches, "No one will take it from me."

With that she storms out of the cell, the guards closing the bar door after her.

I huddle into the corner of the room, tears streaking down my face. I hide my face in my arms and whisper Arthur's name.

Save me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was Chapter 19, only one more chapter. I can't believe it's almost here.<strong>

**Please Review!**

**I hoped you loved it!**

**If any one has any questions, requests (for stories), I love for people to tell me what i can approve on (but don't be mean about it), let me know.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone I told you i would post soon and i've actually been working on this chapter for a few days but i have managed to pull it off. Like always i hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything Merlin/Twilight related**

**Rated: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Shivering from the cold cell and huddling closer to the corner, I wrap my arms closer around my body. I had been down in this cramped space for a week and there was no sign of Arthur.

It was on my third evening in this desolate place when Morgana graced me once again with her presence informing me that the knights were camped outside of Camelot. But no order was given to storm Camelot. I knew Arthur had a plan I just wish he would hurry.

I kept my hopes up though. Even through the agony of what Morgana was putting me through I still kept strong; although I could still feel the burns from her last attempt to get me to talk. She would harm me to the point that dark purple and green bruises would form, but not enough to severely damage me, nor did she go anywhere near my round belly.

For that I was grateful.

My thoughts kept racing and my hand rubbed soft circles around my tummy, which had now become a nervous habit, calming my little ones who decided that it was time for acrobats.

The creaking of the iron bars alerted me to her presence, as she is the only one that is allowed to come and see me. Her fears taking control of her life one step at a time.

My food was checked three times before I was given it, her fear that someone would slip in a key or a lock pick. Anyone that came down to this dark corner of the world was questioned thoroughly as to why they were here.

"I'm so glad to see you Morgana, it's been awhile." The sarcasm dripping from my lips. I knew it was risky to fight back verbally with her, but this way I wanted her to know that no matter what she puts me through, I will never be broken.

Her black eyes narrow onto me, "Oh yes as am I."

"And what do I owe this visit for?"

Her rose lips turn up into a sneer, "Your lovely husband and brother have decided to grace us with their presence."

My breath catches. They were coming; was today the day that I will finally be ridden of this stench of death and dirt.

"But don't worry; I will make sure you watch them take their last breath." She leaves cackling on the way out.

The blood in my body freezes. I knew she could kill them. She had the power to, but like hell did she think I would sit by and watch it happen.

Even in my state I would still protect my family.

I stood and started pacing, wringing my hands together in a nervous habit.

I never pictured my life like this. I never thought I would be sitting in a cell, pregnant, and waiting for a war that I knew was to happen.

The war horn blew a powerful note that ripped through the air and into my ears. I could almost feel the vibration below my feet as the many feet marched through Camelot.

Another horn had blown not too long after the first one. It was deathly quiet for a moment, the only thing I could hear was the squeaking of the mice that scurried across the floor in hopes of food scraps.

A clashing sound vibrated through the air, metal hitting metal in a vibrant movement. I closed my eyes as I heard the screams of the innocent people running for their lives. I feared for their safety just as much as the knights that fight for their home.

I walk toward the iron bars wanting to shove the door open with all my might, but I stop myself from doing such a task. Morgana had decided to encase an enchantment around the cell in the thought of anyone trying to help me escape.

I would have used my own magic, unfortunately I have averted to using such a source. If Morgana knew of my magic I would have already been killed. Anyone who deems themselves more powerful than her gets the death sentence.

There was a commotion up the stairs of the dungeon that drew me from my thoughts. A black guard rolled down the stairs with a dagger in its side. Trailing behind him was my brother.

"Merlin!"

He smiles his usual grin, "I'm glad you and the babies are alright."

"Merlin, Morgana has a spell cased around the cell. I would have used magic, but exposing myself to her would have been more dangerous." I state wanting to just jump through the bars and hug my brother until he can no longer breath.

He nods his understanding and starts to mutter spells in the ancient language. His eyes glowing a fierce gold, and his hands clenched in concentration.

The iron creaked before I felt the weight of magic being lifted on the cage that I was in. I looked at the lock willing it open and with that the door swung open.

I wanted to start dancing right there. I wanted to sing with joy at the top of my lungs that I was free of this dark abyss. It would no longer keep me prisoner, but there was no time for such childish acts.

"Where is Arthur?" I questioned as we moved up the stairs swiftly; or as swiftly as my now 6 month pregnant body would allow me.

"Arthur is at the lead of the battle fighting toward the doors of the castle, but that was the last I saw of him. I was given the orders to find you."

I smile, "Which I am grateful for, that tiny space felt like it was getting tinier every day that I was in there."

He puts his arm in front of me pushing me towards the wall as guards ran right past the hallway we currently were situated in.

Merlin looks out one of the windows that was closest to us, "We are winning."

I not but then point down one of the halls, "Just because we are winning the battle doesn't mean that we are winning the war."

He looks to what I mean. Morgana was walking fearsouly down the halls striking any being that dared pass her. No matter if they were on her side or not. The angry scowl that adorned her face looked even more frightening now then as to before.

Merlin reaches his hand out towards mine and grasps it tightly, "Let's end this shall we."

We race after the evil queen, staying enough behind her so that she won't know of our presence.

Her destination. The throne room.

We stayed hidden behind the doors. At first all was quiet.

"It is so nice for you to have visited brother." Her voice was like that of sweet candy, but underneath that sweetness was anger and hatred ready to be released.

"I do not know what I have done to wrong you, but please Morgana end this." Arthur pleads.

"This will only end with your head detached from your body." She screeches at him.

I step out from my hiding spot. Arthur was up by the thrones and Morgana's back was too me.

"There will be only one head that will be detached from their body, and that would be you Morgana."

She twirls around her black skirts swaying like that of the dark lake.

She goes to use magic but I beat her too it, she flails through the air landing with a thud a few feet from Arthur.

She looks up to me with fear and confusion in her eyes, "Impossible."

I shake my head at the crazy women, "No Morgana never impossible, you just weren't looking for the possibility of us having magic."

Her confusion deepens, "Us?"

My brother steps behind me putting a hand on our shoulder, "Yes Morgana, us, I shouldn't have let it go this far."

She hisses and backs farther away, "Emyrs."

Arthur moves to go closer to me, but Morgana notices this and sends him flying through the air. He hits the wall and collapses to the ground, his body not moving.

Morgana gets up and dives for her sword and is about to pierce Arthur with the blade. My heart races, I am frozen in fear.

I see Merlin take up Excalibur and drive the sword through her. She gasps from the pain and the sound of her sword dropping clatters through the air.

I rush to Arthur's side. I relax once I see his chest filling with air and his body start to move with his awakening.

He puts his hand to my cheek, "I will always keep you say. I love you."

I lean down and before I kiss him I whisper, "It's all over now."

And with that a passionate kiss ensued. Not even Merlin dared stop it.

**Epilogue**

_5 Years Later…._

I hummed as I walked through the market place, the city of Camelot once again bustling in its normal routine. Each person bowing as I walked by and handing me small gifts of love and thanks.

5 years ago I never thought that Camelot would ever be happy again. Morgana's rule although short lived was destructive. It tore down everything in its path. The happy people of Camelot became a sad and desolate people. Camelot itself was in ruins needing to be rebuilt from the ground up.

It was because of Morgana that the laws of magic needed to be changed. I had never seen my brother as happy as the day that Arthur announced that magic could once again flourish in these lands.

Many were apprehensive, scare even that magic was allowed. After all they thought magic was demonic. But as more sorcerers came to Camelot the more that the fear died down. The more people came to see magic as to what it truly was, a gift. A gift of healing and understanding.

"Mommy, Mommy." My baby girl squealed as I can across the court yard. Her little legs going only as fast as they can.

I reached down and twirled her into my arms, giving her kisses all over her face. Her eyes were just like her fathers, a crystal clear blue. She obtained my dark brown hair and unfortunately also obtained my stubborn personality.

"How's my little Aurora?" I say to my angel.

"Goo momma, daddy and Unca Mer is with Gabey, he been bad momma." Aurora says seriously.

I raise my eyebrow, "Oh really."

Her brown curls bouncing vigorously as she nods her head. Aurora was my curious child always wanting to know more about the world. But Gabriel or Gabe my beautiful little boy was our trouble maker. He was usually using his magic for something more mischievously. He drove his father up the wall.

I found my husband, brother, and Gabe not too far. Arthur was looking frustrated and Merlin looking as if he will pee himself from laughter. Gabriel had his head down and was nibbling on his fingers, a nervous habit he obtained when he was younger.

"What seems to be the problem?" Gabe whips his head up towards mine and looks a little less nervous now that his momma has arrived.

"Your son thought it would be funny to put an enchantment on a broom. The broom attacked a servant." Arthur says exasperated.

I giggle and set down Aurora, "Go and play children."

They both giggle and run off with Merlin trailing behind them. I rub Arthurs back soothing him.

"Arthur you remember what it was like being a child. He is just being like any other normal little boy, with the exception of his gifts."

I lean up and kiss him and pull back, "Let them be children." He smiles at me and wraps me in his warm embrace.

"Yes my love."

Once Upon a Time I never thought I would get my happily ever after. I had no hopes of finding the man I loved nor starting a family with him. Although it has taken awhile for our lives to become as semi-normal as they can, I am happy to be where I am today. With two beautiful children, another on the way, and a husband that I love more than anything in the world.

Oh and a brother, named Merlin.

So thank you Fate.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly think I am going to cry. Forbidden Love has finally come to it's ending. An ending I have dreamed of for a very long time. I just want to take a minute to thank all the people that made it possible and who supported me in my writing efforts. I want to thank my fans who have encouraged me to keep writing and never give up. I want to thank all the people that have left me messages and reviews telling me there love of this story and their helpful criticism. Just like Bella and Arthur my love for this story will live on. <strong>

**Ladies and Gentleman thank you for taking the time to read my story, it wouldn't have been possible without you.**

**As always I still would love Reviews!**

**You can even Contact me now at xxfireangelxx2 ~ don't be shy i love your guys opinion. Also if you have any story ideas that you would love me to write next, well just shoot me an email. **

**I love you all!**

**XxFire AngelXx**


End file.
